A Second Chance
by SphinxScribe
Summary: AU Shortly after the Battle of Endor, Luke, Leia, and Han go back in time to the days of the Old Republic, where they meet up with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who are on a diplomatic mission to Naboo. Although doubtful at first, Luke and Leia learn valuable lessons about friendship and forgiveness and get a glimpse of their parents' life before Vader's fall. A/P time travel
1. New Beginnings

**Hi everyone. Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or the characters, and I'm not making money off of this! Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

The sun set on the horizon of the Endor moon, framed by the stark contrast of the dark, towering pine trees and the brilliantly colored sky. It was the end of an age, and the beginning of a new one. Standing silently beside the docking platform, Luke Skywalker observed all of this, yet not without a hint of bitterness. Life was moving quickly away, forgetting the Empire as it began anew, yet Luke found he was not ready to give up that old age so quickly. Because the new beginning left behind the ancients, forgetting and leaving buried the stories of the wise and great. No longer were the Jedi and their sacrifice remembered, no longer the tragedy and triumph of the Old Republic recalled with reverence. How quickly the world moved on and grew. Was its ability to forget its ancestors a blessing or a curse? All of this weighed upon Luke.

_You should be happy that the Empire has fallen_, he told himself. _These next few months are crucial for forming the new Republic. The past will not be forgotten, but one must not dwell in what was and forget their place in the present._

The loud rumble of ships shook Luke from his thoughts. He looked overhead, where rebel fighters, at the command of the Alliance, were presently flying to retake Coruscant.

"Luke!" a voice nearby made Luke turn.

Leia was heading towards him across the docking platform, clothed in white pants, a white vest, and boots. She smiled at him when she reached him. "Luke, the _Falcon _is all packed up. Han is ready to go. Are you coming with us?"

Luke nodded, suddenly finding himself unable to speak. Suddenly he felt unready to go. He had buried his father here, and felt like he was leaving behind a large part of himself. He glanced down at the ground beneath him, ashamed at his sudden weakness and unwilling to let his sister see. Leia looked at him with concern. She could sense his distress. Wisely choosing not to say anything on the subject, she grasped his arm. "Come on. We can talk on the _Falcon_."

Without a word, the twins headed towards the _Millennium Falcon _and up its loading ramp.

* * *

"I cremated him, Leia," Luke told her quietly when they were alone on the _Falcon_, sitting at the table outside the control room. Leia did not say anything, allowing Luke to continue. "I gave him a proper Jedi burial. He died a Jedi again, Leia." Luke's eyes met his sisters, pleading with her. "He told me to tell you that I was right about him."

"Luke," Leia began slowly, cautiously bringing up their disagreement from the previous night. "That man is not my father." The twins had discussed what happened on the Death Star in detail the prior night, after the celebration with the Ewoks, but had disagreed strongly on the point of their father and his renouncement of the Dark Side.

"Leia, he was repentant," Luke persisted, stubbornly loyal. "You did not know him before his turn. How can you judge the man if you didn't know him?"

"I did know him, Luke. Darth Vader was who he chose to be, whether you like it or not." Leia looked deeply at Luke, sorrow in her eyes. "I cannot accept him as my father. My true father died on Alderaan." Leia could see how much her words hurt Luke, because she knew how much Luke looked up to their father, but she was adamant in her words.

"If you knew the stories of his past," Luke protested. How could he make Leia see? Why was she so stubbornly closed-minded? "Ben told me some of them. He was a great man, a true Jedi, loving and brave…"

Leia shook her head dismissively. "He chose to renounce those when he chose to become Darth Vader. The wrongs he did during his lifetime overshadow any of his good."

"Leia, listen to me," Luke said, more urgently. "He saved me. He brought down the Empire, and killed the Emperor."

Leia set her lips firmly. "Luke, that does not erase the evil he caused. Do you remember what he did to me?" She became more passionate in her words. "To Alderaan? To Obi-Wan? The Empire destroyed your home, your aunt and uncle."

"You're dismissive of a man who you did not know!"

"Luke, everyone knew him!" Leia argued. "Everyone knew him with fear!"

"He was not always like that! And he realized the wrong of his actions!"

"You're making excuses for him!"

"Anakin Skywalker was a great man!"

Leia took a deep breath, calming herself. She controlled her emotions, and saw that Luke was doing the same in the brief pause. Then Leia continued, "You've only heard what others have told you. Your opinion is based on what you don't know. Mine is based on what I've seen. That's the difference between us."

"I do know. If there was a way I could show you. I pray to the Force that there is a way to make you see how I do, Leia!"

Leia looked down, not wanting to disagree and start an argument between herself and her new-found twin brother. She was unable to accept Darth Vader as her father, but at the same time she knew that Luke was blindly loyal to a man he never knew. So she was silent.

A few seconds later, Han Solo opened the door from the control room, breaking the moment of awkward silence between the siblings. "What's going on?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension. He casually strode over and took a seat beside Leia. Only after he sat down did he seem to realize the silence.

"Why the long face, kid?" he asked Luke.

Luke shook his head. "Just thinking, that's all." He met Han's eyes, but only briefly.

Han, respecting Luke's space, changed the topic. "We're set on the course for Coruscant." Han motioned vaguely behind him. "We'll need to pass through the Minlar Space to get there, but it shouldn't take long. Especially with all the Imperial troops scattered. There'll be no TIE fighters to-"

"Minlar Space?" Leia interrupted. "That's dangerous."

Han shook his head, a crooked smile on his face. "Only for the superstitious. It's just an area with no stars. We'll be fine. Nothing unusual about it."

Leia shook her head in annoyance. Although she did not like the idea of blindly entering the Minlar Space, she trusted Han's piloting more than anyone in the galaxy.

"Never took you to be a superstitious one, Princess," Han said, leaning backward in the seat and stretching his legs out.

"I'm not sure why you would risk it," Leia answered, "There have been people who have been lost in the space, with no stars to guide them. Their compasses fail them and the controls go haywire."

"Those are only stories, Princess. Besides, they have to survive to pass on their tales." Han gave a crooked smile, eliciting a scowl from Leia.

"Don't call me Princess."

Han just chuckled, knowing that that was Leia's reluctant consent. He rose and headed back to the control room. Pausing at the sliding door, Han turned around, grinning at Leia. "Anyway, Your Worship, just wanted to give an update. Oh, and feel free to nap or whatever. There are some blankets in the back." The door then closed behind him.

Luke, deciding that he was too tired to argue further with Leia, rose from his seat in silence. He knew that his sister was watching him closely, but did not acknowledge her concern. He turned and headed to the back cabin, where there were bunks to sleep. More than anything, Luke felt weary. He needed to rest, especially if he was to have enough energy for Coruscant.

* * *

A few hours later, a huge jolt shook Luke from his sleep. His head rose from his pillow, and he glanced around the _Falcon's _cabin. Luke groaned. He had slept longer than he intended, but he supposed he was still exhausted from his ordeal with the Emperor just two days prior. He'd better get up and see what Han and Leia were up to. He swung his legs over the rim of the built-in bunk.

The cabin lurched again, and Luke almost fell over, only grabbing the rim of the bunk to steady himself. Suddenly alarmed, he headed towards the control room, bracing himself against the wall as more and more frequent jolts shook the _Falcon_.

Luke reached the control room, where he was immediately greeted with panic. Han was pushing buttons all over the _Falcon's _panels, trying to regain control.

"Leia, take the left stabilizer!" Han shouted, panic evident in his voice as he continued to attempt to level the _Falcon. _A loud ringing sound suddenly burst into the room. _Circulation cut,_ read the screen on the control panel. "No, no, no!" Han shouted back at the screen.

"Han, Han, what's going on?" Luke shouted.

"I don't know!" Han yelled over the noise. "She was fine a minute ago, and now the controls are going wild! We've already exited the Minlar Space, I don't understand what-!"

_Engine failing,_ read the screen. The blaring grew louder.

"We're going to have to land," yelled Leia from her seat in the rear.

"I don't- I don't know where-" stuttered Han.

Suddenly, as if the darkness had vanished and their front window had been cleared, a huge green and blue planet shone in front of them.

"Land there!" Luke said, pointing ahead.

"We don't even know which planet that is," protested Leia. "They could be-"

"I don't think we have an option, sweetheart!" Han said, cutting Leia off. Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Leia, grab that thing! No, that one over there!"

She grabbed a throttle on the control pad, voicing her annoyance towards Han. Luke sat down in one of the rear seats, strapping himself in for what he expected to be a rough ride.

The _Falcon _burst through the atmosphere of the unknown planet and quickly the mass of green and blue merged to shape cities and buildings. Luke would have been able to admire it if he was not so worried about the alarming speed of the _Falcon._ The jolting in the cabin had already begun to nauseate him.

"We're coming in hot!" shouted Han as the _Falcon _dipped dangerously over the city.

"Land there!" Leia commanded, pointing to an empty field a ways away from the city. The field was spread out before them, and was large enough to land a ship as wide as the _Millennium_ _Falcon_.

"Alright!" Han yelled, sweat beginning to drip from his forehead. He grabbed a throttle in front of him and pulled hard. In response, the _Falcon _pulled upwards, and then began to drop in altitude. They leveled off for a brief moment, and then the _Falcon _gave out with an almighty sputter. They skidded into the field, and then finally drew to a stop five seconds later.

Luke released his breath, which he did not realize he had been holding. Han collapsed into his chair, wiping his brow. He looked around the cabin at the others, checking to see if they were okay.

Leia, who was gripping her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white, was the first one to speak. "We'd better go and get help," she volunteered.

"We'd better check her out for damage," Han said, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

* * *

After a half hour spent surveying the extensive damage of the _Falcon, _they finally decided the best course of action would be to find a trader in the city to exchange for new parts, seeing that many of the ship's parts were heavily or irreversibly damaged. Although Han was generally slow to trust traders, he finally admitted to seeing no alternative, and agreed to come with Luke and Leia to the city. So, leaving the _Falcon _in the field, the three set off towards the cluster of buildings about a half-mile away.

As they grew closer, Leia studied the city in detail. Its buildings were sandy colored and made of stone, with rounded dome tops. On these buildings, which Leia assumed to be residential, color resided in abundance, from brightly painted window shutters to luscious green ivy growing along the walls. Many things caught Leia's eye, particularly the windows on the buildings. They were large and elegant, made from glass, and hanging plants spilled out of their window boxes. Sunlight was everywhere, glittering off of the domes and playing in the fountains.

The group drew into the city, and the first thing Leia became aware of was the eerie stillness. There was no movement, and little sound. Doves' wings fluttered above their heads, but other than this, the city was still. Leia grew worried. There was something wrong. She felt it.

"Where are we?" asked Han as they drew underneath a stone archway.

"Theed, capital of Naboo," echoed Leia, reading off a plaque on the archway.

"Where is everyone?" asked Luke. Leia could see that he was anxious. She knew him well, and had been with him long enough to be able to read him. Luke's hand was already near his utility belt, where Leia knew his lightsaber was attached. The situation reminded him of the trap at Cloud City, and Luke had learned to be cautious.

In response to his question, Leia's eyes swept over the sandy walls more critically. The brightly colored shutters on the windows were closed. The archways to the homes were bolted shut with crudely wooden doors, as if they had been made in haste.

There was silence for a moment, no one wanting to ruin the peace. Finally, Luke spoke what the group was thinking. "This place gives me the jitters. The sooner we get out the better."

Nearby, a large building gleamed above the rest, with many domed towers and ivy growing along its sides. A broad expanse of stairs led up like a pathway to its entrance. Theed Palace.

"Let's head there," Han said, pulling his blaster from his belt. "There has to be someone here who can help us."

"No, Han," Leia said, realization suddenly spreading over her. She reached for Han's blaster. "These are peaceful people."

Han looked doubtfully at her. "How do you know?"

"They have no weapons in this city. There is no protective wall. For a developed city, they are surprisingly short of defense."

Han looked around, studying the city himself. He did not look any more comfortable, but he slowly lowered his blaster. Although it did not return to his belt, his hand visibly relaxed. "Alright, I trust your judgment, Princess."

Suddenly, a low booming sound vibrated through the square. Startled, a flock of doves arose from the city, flying away from the sound. Leia froze, surprised. The sound seemed to magnify, and Leia recognized it as marching. It was getting closer. Fear spread through her, but she quelled it. Curiosity overrode her instincts to flee.

As the marching grew louder, suddenly a line of soldiers rounded the corner from Theed Palace, becoming visible to Leia and the others. They were clothed in gray uniforms and carried blasters.

_Imperials! _Leia thought, and her first urge was to run and place herself as far away as possible until the Alliance could call for reinforcements. But something held her in place. They did not look like Imperials, nor were they anything Leia recognized.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke muttered under his voice, mostly to himself.

The troops grew closer. They were humanoid, but their heads had distinct markings unlike any other creature. Their heads were bald, and across the left side of their faces were black lines, as if an artist had traced soot swirls on their cheeks. Leia glanced uneasily at the others, unsure what they should do.

The commander of the squadron, who rode on a mount, barked a few unintelligible words to his troops. Four soldiers stepped from the lines, heading straight for Leia and the others. The soldiers pulled out blasters.

Deciding it was best to clearly state his intentions, Han stepped forward, placing his gun on the ground. He held his hands up in surrender and headed towards the advancing soldiers. "Excuse me, we need help. Our ship just crashed to the south of your city and we-"

Abruptly, one of the soldiers shoved his blaster onto Han's temple, forcing Han onto his knees.

"No!" screamed Leia in horror, all of her hopes crashing down at once. "No, we mean no harm! Please, you have to help us!" A soldier hit her in response, roughly drawing her arms behind her back. He spat something unintelligible to Leia, in a language Leia had never heard before.

The other two soldiers motioned for Leia and the others to drop their weapons, which they did. They were then forced onto their knees like Han. Their hands were drawn from behind.

The commander nudged his mount forward, eyeing them with curiosity. His mount had similar markings to the ones on his face, leading Leia to assume that the markings were a way that this race identified one another.

It took the commander a minute, but eventually he spoke, addressing them directly. "These humans," he began in a thick accent, looking down at the three. "They are not from Naboo?" There was no warmth in his features, only hard pride and arrogance.

"No," Luke spoke up. "Our ship has just crashed outside your city. Please, we only came to see if we could trade for new parts." Luke used the Force in his words, stressing that they came in peace.

The commander looked at Luke for a while, his face unreadable. He then snapped his fingers, signaling to a soldier beside him. Exchanging a few words with the soldier in their native language, he then turned back to the group.

"You are not needed," the commander said, lifting his chin with pride. "We ask only that the Republic hear our plea. You will be an example for them. Perhaps then they will listen to us." As she listened, Leia's fear grew. What was he saying? They couldn't die now, not when they had just accomplished all they had ever fought for! Leia began to pull against the soldier holding her, who, in response, struck her across the face. Leia felt something warm trickle from her temple.

"Leia!" Han yelled in anger, struggling against the man who held him. "Don't touch her, you good-for-nothing bastard!" The soldier dealt Han a kick in the ribs.

"We don't understand," Luke protested, desperately still trying to reason. "We mean no harm. We come in peace."

"You are not needed," the commander repeated simply, and then signaled to the soldiers holding them.

"Wha- What does he mean?" Han hissed to the others, who stared back at him with horror and confusion.

"Execute them," the commander ordered, speaking in Basic so they could all hear his command.

Leia felt something cold press against the side of her head.

"No, no, there's some mistake," Leia heard Han yell.

_This is the end_, thought Leia. They were dying here. She closed her eyes, willing it all to be over.


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two: Revelations

This is the end_, thought Leia. They were dying here. She closed her eyes, willing it all to be over._

"Drop the weapons, commander, or we will have to disarm you." It was a new voice, speaking in their dialect of Basic. Startled, Leia opened her eyes.

Two men were standing there, to the side, in long brown robes. The elder of the two had reddish brown hair and a beard. He was about the age of forty, and had clear blue eyes that glittered dangerously, fixed sharply on the commander. The younger of the two, who was about twenty, had long, wavy, light brown hair. His eyes were darker than his companion's, and he had a vertical scar beside his right eye.

"Who are you?" scoffed the commander in Basic.

"Jedi Negotiators sent by the Republic," answered the elder one. "Now drop the weapons before we talk."

Luke and Leia's heads snapped towards him in confusion, scanning them more critically. Jedi? Republic? What were these men playing at?

The commander's lip curled, revealing pointed teeth. After a moment, he motioned to the soldiers holding the guns at Leia and the others, and the soldiers lowered their blasters. Filled with relief, Leia gave a sideways glace, checking to see if Luke and Han were all right. They all looked slightly frazzled, and Han was panting slightly, but otherwise they seemed okay.

"Commander Osin," continued the elder man, "The Republic demands that your race release your hold on this city. The dealings of the Salixala have nothing to do with these Nubians."

The commander stared at them, anger and disgust manifesting on his face. "Jedi," he spat. He curled his lip. "Restorers of the peace. If you are truly agents of the Republic, you will help us regain our voice among the Nubians. We have never been granted the voice we deserve."

"The Republic can help you set up your own state," said the elder man diplomatically. He folded his arms against his chest. "But first renounce your claim on Theed." There was something in the man that Leia recognized. Did she know the man? Why did he seem so familiar?

Osin curled his lip. "The Nubians have suppressed us for decades. I speak of discrimination, Jedi. Now it is our turn. Now that we have Theed, we are the lawmaking body on this planet. We will not surrender."

"Your thirst for revenge has blinded you, Osin," said the elder man. "You no longer want a voice. Now you hunger solely for vengeance for the suppression of your people." The man's voice grew hard. "Once more, Osin, surrender the city."

Osin's eyes narrowed, his breath becoming ragged. There was a brief pause in which he looked at the man with hatred. Finally, he hissed, "No, Jedi."

The two men took off their cloaks and allowed them to fall to the ground, revealing traditional Jedi garments. Leia stared at them with confusion; the only person she had ever known who ever wore those was her father's old friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. The garments had been retired after the fall of the Jedi, and now were rarely seen. Leia glanced over at her brother. Luke must have recognized the significance as well, because he was studying the men with intensity.

_Could they possibly be Jedi?_ Leia spoke through their Force bond.

_Yes, they are Jedi_, Luke said. _They are Force-sensitive. I don't know how I haven't sensed them before this._

_They say that the Republic sent them_, Leia said. _Do they mean the Alliance?_

_I don't know, but somehow… I recognize them, _Luke replied. He frowned in concentration. _How do I know them?_

The two men reached to their belts, pulling out their lightsabers.

"You give us no choice," said the elder Jedi.

"This is your last chance, Osin," spoke the younger Jedi for the first time. "Surrender or die." He turned his lightsaber hilt restlessly in his hand, his eyes fixed on Osin.

"I would rather die," Osin spat. He then whirled toward the soldiers. "Kill them," he hissed. Osin turned his mount around, heading towards Theed Palace.

The Salixala sprung into action, firing at the two Jedi. In retaliation, the Jedi ignited their lightsabers into two brilliant blades, reflecting the lasers back and causing four soldiers to crumple. The younger man leapt into the air, twisting his body. When he landed, he made a sweeping motion with his lightsaber, taking out three soldiers, which crumpled down like rag dolls. He did not hesitate or show mercy, but continued his deadly dance through the lines. The elder man was just as dangerous, using the Force to push back numerous soldiers as he slashed through the lines. In the confusion, Osin spurred his mount towards Theed Palace, escaping the battle.

Realizing at once that they now had a chance of escape, Leia sprung into action, elbowing her captor in the groin. He groaned and lessened his grip on her, allowing her to twist free, snatching the blaster from his hand. After finishing off her captor, Leia turned, grasping her blaster with both hands, and aimed toward the soldiers. In the corner of her eye, she could see Luke ignite his green blade, whirling into the fight. She breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that Luke had managed to disarm his own captor. Luke's blade mixed in with the two blue ones as he disappeared into the swarms.

Knowing the immediate need for them to take cover, Leia began to retreat towards Theed Palace. Han pulled alongside her, covering her left flank. They had fought so often together that they worked as a team, protecting and covering one another.

"Not quite the situation we had in mind, huh, Princess?" Han joked as he shot down a soldier.

"Fire now, talk later, nerfherder," Leia commanded, continuing to aim and fire. The soldiers were getting thicker. They needed to get out of there, and fast.

_Leia!_ Luke's voice sounded suddenly in her head.

_Luke_, Leia replied. _Bit busy!_

_No, Leia! I think I know these Jedi! The older Jedi has the same presence of old Ben Kenobi! _

_Luke, that's not possible. Similar presence?_

_No, the same. And this younger Jedi, I know him too. He too seems familiar… I can't put my finger on it…_

A loud explosion startled Leia, breaking her concentration for a moment.

The elder man seemed to recognize the need to retreat. He paused for a moment to switch to defensive. "Anakin," he called out to the younger man, urgency in his voice. "Anakin, we need to retreat now. We need to capture Osin in order to force their surrender."

Anakin? The name caused Leia to turn her head and study the man closely. This Jedi shared her father's name.

Although the younger man, Anakin, gave no indication that he had heard, he began to retreat. Luke followed his example, backing towards the steps of Theed Palace.

Finding herself at the steps the Theed Palace, Leia mounted them, closely followed by Han. She stopped at the top, using the Palace's tall pillars as protection against the advancing shots.

The elder Jedi caught up with her. "Go, go!" he shouted, nudging her towards the inside of the Palace. Although Leia didn't usually allow herself to be bossed around, she accepted that these Jedi apparently knew more about the situation than she did, and so she ran forward, quickly finding herself inside the Entrance Hallway of Theed Palace.

The ceilings of the Entrance Hallway were tall and grand, reaching up at least three stories above Leia's head, and were painted white and embellished by intricate carvings. The walls around and the ground beneath Leia were made of white and red marble. Tall glass windows lined the hallway's walls, allowing sunlight to stream through and ignite the stone floors. Leia hesitated as she glanced around the Hallway, unsure of which way to go. Ahead of her, a grand white marble staircase stretched upwards.

Han fell into step behind her, and the elder Jedi followed behind, his blue lightsaber turning in his hands. Now up close, Leia studied his face carefully. Yes, she was sure now. It wasn't just a coincidence that both Luke and she recognized him. How could this young Jedi have the same presence as Ben -or, rather, Obi-Wan- Kenobi?

Anakin and Luke caught up with them, both breathing hard. They both turned off their lightsabers, but kept them in their hands.

"Anakin, I told you to watch your sides," reprimanded the elder Jedi, annoyance obvious in his voice. "You advanced too quickly. We should have attacked together."

"Yes, Master."

"You will do well in the future to remember this."

"Yes, Master."

The elder Jedi pursed his lips in silence, turning his attention to Leia and the others. "I was unaware that the Council sent a third Jedi to Naboo," he said, directing his query at Luke.

Luke looked at him in confusion. _Council?_ "Our ship crash-landed here less than a half-hour ago." Luke wanted to question the Jedi further, but something inside of him told him to hold back. Something was not aligning correctly, and he could feel it. The Force felt different. Luke chose to hesitate. Whoever these Jedi were, they clearly knew what they were doing, and Luke would understand in time.

"I do not recognize you from the Jedi Temple," spoke Anakin. "Who was your master?"

"I was not trained at the Jedi Temple," Luke replied, purposely vague to air on the side of caution. It was technically not a lie.

"Then where-"

"Anakin, we'll discuss details of training later." The elder Jedi turned to Luke and the others. "I'm afraid you were caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naboo is in the middle of a revolution. The race called the Salixala captured Theed a week ago, demanding recognition by the Republic as an independent state. They had been a sub-race for many years in Naboo, but they are no longer content to live underneath the rule of the Nubians, believing they have been suppressed and misrepresented."

Leia spoke up. "From whom did you receive your orders, Master Jedi?" she asked, caution and mistrust evident in her eyes. She could see Luke attempting to make silent communication, but she ignored it.

The Jedi looked at her in confusion.

"Milady, the Republic sent us. We have our orders from them and the Council."

"Republic?" Leia echoed. "The Alliance is now in control of the galaxy and would not have allowed this without the conference of leaders." Who were these Jedi, and where did they receive their orders? If not from the Alliance, then who?

"What is the Alliance?" asked Anakin, turning to the elder Jedi for clarification. "Separatist Organization, Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan?" echoed Leia. She glanced at Luke, surprised. Luke met her gaze back. _Don't say anything yet_.

"Separatist?" Han interrupted, annoyance in his voice. "Listen, buddy, we just want to get our ship fixed."

"You have an unfortunate attraction for trouble, then," Anakin said, his voice hard as he addressed Han. "Did you fail to see the warning signs before you entered the city?"

"Anakin," warned the Jedi called Obi-Wan. "Try not to offend them." He turned to Leia, bowing his head slightly in respect. "Listen, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. We are both Jedi knights sent by the Jedi Council on a diplomatic mission to free Naboo from the Salixala."

There was a momentary silence. Something dropped inside of Luke. _Impossible_. There was no way this could possibly be happening. He looked critically at the two Jedi, studying their force presences. Obi-Wan's matched exactly what Ben Kenobi's had been, but Luke had not dared assume that they were the same person, especially not after witnessing Ben's death on the Death Star. Luke was astonished. How could they have met up with a young Obi-Wan? Now that he looked into the face of the bearded Jedi, he even recognized the physical similarities. Ben –or, rather, Obi-Wan– had to have been at least twenty years younger, about the age of forty. How could that be possible? If it was true, that Luke was not dreaming and that they had indeed met up with a young Obi-Wan, then the man beside him had to be his father.

Anakin Skywalker's force presence was unlike what Luke recognized as Darth Vader's. His aura shone with light, and there was little darkness or hate surrounding him. Anakin was young, and must have been about twenty. He did not have the scars of Darth Vader, nor his inner bitterness or despair; he was full of life. Once again Luke began to doubt what he was seeing. Had they somehow died in the crash? Was this the afterlife? Yet as he stared into the face of his father, young, alive, and handsome… somehow he knew it was happening. He did not know how… or why… but suddenly he knew this is what he prayed for. Luke shot a sideways glance at Leia. An expression of shock and confusion rested across her face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, like old man Ben Kenobi?" Han's face twisted in disbelief. "Skywalker, do you happen to be related-"

"We're from Tatooine," interrupted Luke before Han could continue. "My name's Luke and this is my sister Leia Organa. Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_." Luke ignored the strange looks Han was giving him.

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "It's our pleasure." If he could tell Luke was lying, he did not show it.

"Maybe formalities later?" suggested Anakin, as he looked out upon Theed Palace's steps. "They're approaching." He turned back to the others, fixing them with his piercing eyes. "Are you trained to fight?"

Han shot Anakin a challenging glare, whose gaze hardened in hostility.

"Very well," Anakin said, ripping his hostile glare from Han. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan watched the exchange between his former apprentice and Han with slight amusement. "We need to capture Osin and rescue the royal family."

"Osin will be tighter in his grip," Anakin added. "Now that he is aware that the Republic sent negotiators."

"Fine job we did negotiating," Obi-Wan said, sarcasm in his voice. "We'll just have to hold off until the clones arrive."

There was a slight pause, then a slow smile spread over Anakin's face.

"What?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Nothing… it's just… The Great Negotiator."

It must have been an inside joke between them, because Obi-Wan gave a reluctant chuckle before controlling himself. "Focus, Anakin," he scolded, though his eyes twinkled with humor. He then continued on. "Our priority should be the royal family. Naboo's stability depends on them and their councils. If we can locate the family, we can keep them and the council safe from Osin."

"The royal family is in their quarters," Anakin said. "Osin won't want to kill them. He needs the leverage; they're his only bargaining tool."

"We should take the hidden servants' passageways," Obi-Wan agreed. "They won't expect us there."

"We'll have to split up from there," Anakin said. "One escort the royal family to safety and the other hunt down Osin."

Obi-Wan looked uncertain.

"It's the safest way, Master."

"Yes," Obi-Wan finally agreed. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

"What about us?" Leia demanded. "You cannot leave us here." She suddenly felt all eyes turn to look at her.

Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable. "This is Jedi business, Milady. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not so weak as you suggest," Leia snapped. "We have a better chance if we go with you."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. They had obviously spent much time together, because Luke could see them silently communicate through their eye expression.

"Very well," Obi-Wan agreed. "Anakin, take the servant's eastern stairs. Bring the captain and Leia with you. I'll take Luke."

"You're heading up the western stairs, Master?"

"Yes. Head right for the royal family, Anakin. Be defensive."

"Yes, Master."

"Take the family to a safe room and keep them there until the clones arrive."

"Yes, Master." He bowed and began to walk away, heading to the left.

"And, Anakin…"

Anakin turned, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Don't do anything reckless."

Anakin fixed Obi-Wan with his gaze. "Yes, Master. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Anakin."

Luke felt a brief pang of disappointment that he could not follow his father, but he obediently caught up with Obi-Wan, who was heading to a hidden door on the right. Before exiting the hallway, Luke briefly shot one last glance in the direction of his father, where he saw the brown cloak disappear with a swish around the corner. Leia and Han followed closely behind, but Luke could feel the discomfort radiating off of his sister. She was uneasy with the situation, Luke thought. She somehow knew, like Luke, that what was happening was real.

Loud blaster shots shook Luke from his thoughts. Startled back into the present situation, Luke grabbed his lightsaber and followed Obi-Wan into the western stairway.

Inside, the sandy stone stairs stretched upward in a tight spiral. Luke glanced at Obi-Wan, who was already beginning to climb. "They've just entered into the entrance hall," Luke informed Obi-Wan. "They shouldn't be too far behind."

"We've already signaled for the clones," Obi-Wan said, talking over his shoulder as he climbed. "We just need to find Osin. They won't be able to regroup without their commander, and therefore it will be easier to overthrow their control with minimal damage. Hopefully by that time Anakin will have ensured the safety of the family. They are most in danger here."

"Clones?" echoed Luke, surprised.

"The army of the Republic," answered Obi-Wan, astonishment creeping into his voice.

_Army of the republic?_ Luke thought, surprised, thinking of the familiar stormtroopers. _They must have turned at the birth of the Empire. _

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Tatooine. It's a distant planet."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes."

Luke was surprised. "You've been there?"

"It's a long story, but that's where I first met Anakin." Obi-Wan halted on the staircase, raising his lightsaber. "We'll discuss it later. First we need to focus on the situation at hand." Luke could feel Obi-Wan reach out in the Force. "The soldiers are on alert, and Osin is nearby," he said. Suddenly he frowned. "I sense… Something's wrong. I sense a Sith." He turned to Luke, who reached out in the Force in response.

As Luke immersed himself in the Force, he scoped the area for similar Force-sensitive presences. He could feel Obi-Wan, and his sister and Anakin, but there was a fourth presence, much like the presence of Darth Vader: dark, and filled with hate.

"Why would a Sith be here?" asked Obi-Wan, mostly to himself. His frown deepened, and lines appeared upon his forehead and between his eyes. "The situation is more serious than I thought. We'll have to warn Anakin and the others." He turned to Luke. "You were trained to yield a lightsaber."

"Yes," replied Luke. He reached for his weapon, turning it about in his hand and feeling its familiar shape.

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "You may have to use it." With that, they bounded up the remaining steps and entered onto the floor.

The upstairs room was much like the hall downstairs, with white marble floors and large glass windows, except to their right there was a large stone table. Around the table, four Salixala were gathered. Among them, Luke recognized Commander Osin. He was sitting in the chair behind the table. Standing beside him, a female Salixala. Sitting to Osin's left and right were two other Salixala who Luke suspected were other important leaders.

"We'll have to surprise them," Obi-Wan whispered, his back flat against the wall keeping them hidden. Luke surveyed the rest of the room. Other Salixala soldiers stood guard throughout the room. "They're going to attack us, but we have to head straight to Osin and the other leaders. No doubt that these are their best warriors." Obi-Wan suddenly fixed Luke with his gaze. "Ready?"

Wordless, Luke nodded. His hand tightly gripped his lightsaber, finding the ignition button. The blue and green blades appeared simultaneously, and the two Jedi sprung into action.


	3. Shadows of A Sith Lord

Chapter Three: Shadows of a Sith Lord

Anakin Skywalker whirled around the corner, pressing against it and calming his breaths as he waited for the Salixala warriors to pass. He did not like it, slinking around in the shadows, but it was the best option in the current situation. They were outnumbered, and could not risk discovery so as to endanger the royal family.

Anakin turned around to make sure that the two others were still following. He was slightly annoyed that they had to come along with him, but he also knew that there was no safe place for them to return to until the Salixala had been overthrown. There was no way that they could have managed to leave the city now that the Salixala were already aware of their presence and on the lookout for any escapees.

Leia and Han followed Anakin's example, pressing against the wall. They were both watching him with unshakable gazes. They were both acclimatized to violence, Anakin realized. There was little fear in their features, instead a strong determination. Han drew his blaster from his belt.

As much Anakin was trying not to stare at Leia, he could not help it. She bore striking resemblance to Padmé, especially with her jaw set in determination. Her brown eyes were narrowed in a challenge. Anakin did know how he might have earned her hostility, but it was clearly evident in her features.

"Well?" prompted Han.

Anakin reached out in the Force, immersing himself deep in its waves. He could sense Salixala all around them, but none were yet alerted to their presence. He reached deeper. He could sense fear. It was emanating from nearby in strong waves. It was the royal family; they must be heading in the right direction. "They're nearby, I can sense them. We just need to find a way to get-" Anakin stopped when he felt something cold in the Force. It sent a shiver down his spine. Anakin could sense a dark presence, rimmed with hate and malice.

"What? What is it?" Han asked, apparently seeing the abrupt change in Anakin's features.

"A Sith," Anakin replied. "There's a Sith here. The true nature of his presence is hidden, but he is here nonetheless."

"A _Sith_?" Han echoed. "What's a Sith?"

Anakin did not reply. He needed to warn Obi-Wan. They could be in danger. Alarm pulsed through him, and his muscles tensed. No, wait. Obi-Wan's voice echoed in his head: _Anakin, stop! Focus on the task ahead! We have a job to do. _He closed his eyes. No, no. He couldn't just throw everything away. Obi-Wan was fine. Right now he needed to concentrate on the task ahead. Anakin opened his eyes, muttered a few Huttese curse words underneath his breath, and reexamined their situation.

A thin hallway ran alongside their hiding place. Although no Salixala were passing at the time, Anakin knew there at least two guards stationed at the end of the hallway, because he could hear them talking. He also knew that there was a patrol coming around the corner at any moment. Anakin shook his head in irritation. They had no choice; they would have to fight their way to where the royal family was being kept.

"We're going now," he said to Leia and Han. They both stared at him.

"Are you insane?" hissed Leia.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, choosing to ignore her comment. He closed his eyes and summoned the Force. Then, leaping into the hallway, he Force-pushed the Salixala guards, who sailed backwards and hit the hall behind them with cries of surprise and anger. Just then, the patrol group, hearing the cries and alerted of the intruders, charged around the corner.

Taking a deep breath and allowing the Force to wash over him, Anakin ignited and swung his lightsaber. He felt it slice through two of the warriors, and then continued to deflect the blaster shots of the remaining Salixala. Making sure that Leia and Han were following, he shouted, "Go!", urging them forward.

Obediently, Han and Leia ran ahead of him around the hallway's corner. Anakin stayed a few paces behind, fending of the offending blaster shots of the soldiers in pursuit.

"Which way?" Leia's impatient voice reached Anakin's ears as he swung his lightsaber, deflecting two close blaster shots.

Anakin tore his concentration away from the advancing Salixala, briefly scanning the area in front of him. The hallway had opened up to a larger, circular room with a dome ceiling. Off of the circular room were multiple archways leading to other rooms. Anakin knew this to be the entrance to the Queen's private quarters. The royal family must be nearby.

"In there," Anakin said, motioning to the second archway. He could sense their presences in one of the adjunct rooms. "Quickly."

Han and Leia picked up the pace, hustling towards the archway Anakin had pointed out. Seeing that they were headed in the right direction, Anakin turned back around to cover them, and found himself face-to-face with a soldier. Although taken by surprise, Anakin quickly recovered, ducking under the blaster shots and quickly decapitating the soldier before he got out of reach. _These Salixala are nimble_, he thought as he swung at two more advancing soldiers, and he could not help but admire their fighting techniques. Although they were powerfully built, they were also extremely quick and expert at dodging shots. _But not lightsabers_, Anakin added morbidly. A few more Salixala rounded the corner, shouting to one another in their native tongue. _Their numbers are increasing. We're going to have to fight through. _Now that the soldiers were alerted to their presence, it was vital to get the hostages out as soon as they possibly could. Blaster shots whizzed past Anakin. He turned towards the source, quickly deflecting the remaining lasers.

"Little help over here, prettyboy!"

Anakin turned around, searching for Han and Leia, who were battling their own set of Salixala. They must be heading in the right direction, Anakin thought grimly, with the amount of soldiers in the area.

Anakin pushed through to Han and Leia. "Head in that room. The royal family should be there. Take out the guards." He moved to turn, but he felt something grip his wrist.

"What are you going to do?" asked Leia, her eyes filled with alarm.

"I'll take care of these soldiers," Anakin said. Suddenly the voice of Obi-Wan sounded in his head. _Don't do anything reckless._ "Now go." He covered for them as they ran past him. He could hear shots being fired in the next room as Leia and Han fought off the hostage guards, but he was busy concentrating on the Force. If only he could dislodge a few stones, the archway above him would collapse and block the way for any advancing soldiers. It would buy them a few minutes at least.

Anakin deflected a few more blaster shots and then reached up, stretching for the archway with his flesh hand. He could feel the Force surrounding the stones, and he began to redirect it, slowly forcing the Force through the stones and around them. Dust started to fall around him, and the stones began to shake. More and more dust gathered around, clouding the area as stones began to collapse, slowly at first, then increasing in a crescendo of sound, dust, and rocks. The amount of stones that fell slightly surprised Anakin, and they gathered in a substantial pile that completely obstructed the doorway into the Queen's quarters. After the pile had settled and Anakin was satisfied with his handiwork, he then turned to head towards the innermost quarters, where Han and Leia has disappeared a minute before. What he saw surprised him.

Anakin expected to see the royal family there: the queen and her family, but the family sitting there among the broken pieces of furniture and clutching one another was no other than the Naberrie family, Padmé's own. Anakin was taken aback. Where was the royal family? The Naberrie's were wealthy, sure, but they had given up any relations to the throne when their daughter Padmé had resigned eleven years ago. Worry crept up on Anakin. Something was missing here; something was not aligning. If the Naberries were in the queen's quarters being held hostage, where was the queen and her entourage?

Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's father, stood up when Anakin entered the room. He was dressed in a white shirt and a simple dark green vest. He looked relieved to see Anakin.

"Anakin," he said, studying Anakin. "Is that you?"

Jobal, Padmé's mother, stood up abruptly beside her husband. She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, thank heaven," she gasped, setting another hand over her heart. Filled with relief, Jobal looked down at her daughter Sola, who was sitting on the floor by her mother's feet, clutching her daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, tightly to her sides.

"Ruwee Naberrie," Anakin replied, nodding to the family respectfully and trying to control his own alarm at seeing them there. Was Padmé aware of the danger that they were in? "The Republic was under the impression the royal family was taken hostage, not the Naberries."

Ruwee shook his head, worry written in wrinkles across his forehead. "If the royal family was here, they escaped before we were taken into custody. All I know is that the Salixala were looking for hostages to target the Republic. With Padmé's involvement as a senator, they assumed we would be the most influential."

"Please, Anakin," Jobal pleaded. She had tear tracks down her face. "Our daughter. She's here. We don't know where they've taken her."

Horror spread through Anakin. Daughter? They could not be referring to Sola; but surely they did not mean Padmé? Anakin had seen her only a month ago; she had not mentioned traveling to Naboo… "Padmé?" he managed to say, trying to keep the alarm in his voice as suppressed as he could. _Control_. Jedi use control.

Something in his voice made Leia and Han's heads snap towards him, making Anakin believe that his voice had come out more worried than he intended.

Jobal nodded, her forehead and mouth creased with worry. "Yes. Please, Anakin," she pleaded. "You have to help us."

Anakin was finding it hard to focus. Finally he managed to say, "I will find her. I won't let them harm her, I promise." _And I will strike down anyone who dares get in the way, _he promised himself, a fierce spark igniting in his eyes. _No one will harm my wife. _

Anakin made eye contact with Jobal and Ruwee, pouring his sincerity and determination into them. A silent promise. Jobal nodded her head in response, and her forehead seemed to smooth out just a bit. Ruwee lifted his chin high. He had to be brave for his family. Anakin knew how he felt.

"We only have a few minutes before the Salixala break through," Leia warned, interrupting the exchange between Jobal and Anakin.

Anakin nodded, turning to Ruwee. "We have to get you somewhere safe. Do you have weapons?"

Ruwee shook his head.

"Here," Han said, bending down to retrieve a blaster from one of the fallen guards. He handed it to Ruwee, who received it gratefully. "There are plenty of those where that came from."

Sola stood, Ryoo and Pooja still clinging to her. "Please, let's go."

A loud noise emanated from the hallway, and Anakin looked at Leia and Han nervously. They were coming through sooner than he had predicted. Han looked at him expectantly, impatiently, and Leia fingered her blaster, looking right back at Anakin with a challenging stare that seemed to say: _Well, what are you planning on doing? We're not in charge here, so get a move on. _

Anakin set his jaw, trying not to let Leia's hostility bother him. He needed all of his focus on the current situation. They were going to have to fight through the soldiers. He would go first; he was responsible for the protection of the Naberrie family. He couldn't risk Padmé's family being harmed. "We'll have to fight through," he finally said. "We can probably hold them off until the clone reinforcements arrive-"

"Wait, Anakin," Sola spoke suddenly. Anakin turned and looked at her, surprised that she had spoken up. "There's a hidden door on the wall of this room that I learned of when Padmé served her time as queen. It's not big; it was built for the Queen's quarters in case of a situation like this."

"Sola?" Jobal spoke. "You knew about this the whole time? We could have escaped. We could have found Padmé." She looked angry, as if Sola's words had stung her.

"I could not risk the soldiers finding out about it," Sola hissed. "There's no way we could have escaped right under their watch."

There was another loud bang. Sola instinctively reached for her children who were clutching the folds of her dress. "We'll have to hurry."

"Show us where it is," Anakin said. At this point, any option was a better idea than facing the soldiers head-on.

Sola hastened to the queen's bed, pushing on one side. Seeing that she needed help, Anakin joined her, bracing his shoulder against the bed and pushing. It took a few seconds, but eventually the bed moved. As they pushed, Anakin could see a faint outline of a door. It was on the wall behind where the headboard of the bed used to rest, blocked from the eyes of any unwelcome visitors.

"Here," Sola said, fingering the square on the wall. Her fingers quickly found the spot she was looking for and she pushed. A small square of the wall swung out, revealing a passageway behind. "It leads down and out into the main hallway."

_The soldiers will find this passageway unless someone sets the bed back into place_, Anakin thought grimly. _Someone needs to cover for them and rescue Padmé. _He would stay behind. He needed to find Padmé.

"Quickly," Jobal hissed. Sola led the way into the passageway, taking Pooja's hand. Jobal followed her daughter with Ryoo, and Ruwee, shooting Anakin a worried glance as he passed, went last after his family.

Anakin turned to Han and Leia. "Go ahead."

Han went ahead without a word, ducking his head as he bent in after the Naberries, but Leia stopped, staring at Anakin. She frowned and opened her mouth.

"Please, not now," Anakin said sharply, interrupting her, but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He closed his eyes, Obi-Wan's words about anger echoing in his mind. He reworded his message, calming his nerves. He was on edge already, but he was trying not to show it. "Please, just do as I say. It's my responsibility to keep you safe."

Leia's eyes sparked dangerously. "I wasn't about to doubt your orders, Jedi," she snapped back. Suddenly her façade crumpled, leaving a worried and mistrusting look in her face. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to hold them off," he replied, pushing away any guilt he felt in placing Padmé's safety over theirs. "Please, keep them safe. Keep them in the passageway and hide with them until it is safe"

"You're going after them alone?" Leia asked, surprised. She narrowed her eyes.

Anakin laughed bitterly, suddenly thinking of the battle in the arena with Padmé and Obi-Wan. "I've faced worse, believe me." Their eyes met, and suddenly there was an understanding between them, although Leia did not soften her gaze. "Quickly," he said, breaking the silence. "Before they come in."

Leia nodded curtly and turned to go.

"And Leia?"

She turned back.

"Look after them for me."

She nodded again, and Anakin closed the door behind them.

Obi-Wan whirled around, slashing through two more soldiers. He needed to get to Osin… he needed to get to Osin. He kept repeating the phrase over and over in his head, keeping his eyes sharply faced on the Salixala leader who was glaring at him from across the room as Obi-Wan struggled against the Salixala warriors. _Or rather_, thought Obi-Wan, _Osin's bodyguards, who were specially trained in combat_. From what Obi-Wan had learned about this race, they were warriors, a military-centered culture in which the strongest warrior was the commander. And although the Salixala were no match for a lightsaber, Obi-Wan was still working hard to fight them. These were no droids: mechanical, slow-witted, and predictable. He found that he was changing his tactics quickly in order to match their speed and strength.

Obi-Wan glanced to his left side, where Luke was battling his own set of warriors. He was a good fighter, Obi-Wan had observed. Luke matched Anakin's skill in defense, and although he did not have Anakin's power, he made up for it in speed. He was a perfect match for the Salixala, and Obi-Wan quickly found that he and Luke fought well together, covering each other from unnoticed attacks and shielding each other from stray blaster shots. Seeing Luke fight, and watching his unorthodox fighting techniques, Obi-Wan grew curious about who Luke's master had been. He had not been trained at the Jedi Temple, but then where? And by whom?

The Salixala were getting more numerous, Obi-Wan observed grimly. They needed to change their strategy if they were going to advance.

_Luke_, Obi-Wan spoke through the Force.

Luke was surprised at hearing his voice, but quickly recovered. _Osin's overconfident. He'll wait for us to be killed. He won't flee._

_We can't fight here forever_, Obi-Wan pointed out. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt. He was getting older, he realized with slight surprise. For once, he envied Anakin's seemingly boundless energy.

_What do you recommend?_

_Can you distract them? I'm heading for one of the other leaders. _Obi-Wan had an idea. If he could hold one leader hostage, then perhaps he could force Osin would reconsider. At this point, Obi-Wan was bargaining for time.

_Yes_, Luke answered back finally. _What about Anakin and the others?_

Yes, what about Anakin? Obi-Wan calmed himself, trying to regain his breath for a moment. He reached out in the force, and, sensing Anakin's intense concentration, realized that Anakin was probably fighting too. He hoped that Anakin, wherever he was, was keeping the royal family safe. Anakin could be a bit… reckless at times, and Obi-Wan prayed that he was thinking sensibly. He recognized that his former apprentice acted mainly off of his feelings, and although Anakin had gotten better since his padawan years, he was still guilty of following his emotional impulses.

_Anakin's fighting_, Obi-Wan answered. _I assume he's with the others. I can't sense any immediate danger, but knowing Anakin it's probably right around the corner. He's fine for now. He knows his duty. _

He could sense acknowledgement from Luke, and then Luke's voice spoke through the Force. _I'm going now. Be ready._

Luke leapt up, putting all of his sudden energy into a twirling arrangement of slashes. Obi-Wan could feel surprise radiating off of the warriors at the Luke's sudden change of pace, but he had no time to see their reactions. Clearing his mind so that he could feel the Force pulsing through his muscles, Obi-Wan jumped and summersaulted through the air over the confused soldiers. It took a second for them to recover, but by that time, Obi-Wan had already reached the Salixala commanders. Knowing he still would not be able to reach Osin, at least not yet, Obi-Wan chose to stun and disarm the closest leader, who immediately fell on his knees in surrender. Obi-Wan held his lightsaber to the man's neck, and immediately the soldiers in the room ceased their fire, not willing to put their commander's life in danger. They did, however, keep their blasters fixed right on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked right at Osin, who was standing a few paces away, looking slightly surprised at the risky bargain Obi-Wan was holding at the commander's neck. Showing no fear, however, Osin met Obi-Wan's gaze with an equally cold and calculating stare. The room seemed to drop a few degrees.

As Obi-Wan waited for Osin to make a move, he observed that Osin's close proximity would technically make it very possible for Obi-Wan to kill him. For a moment, he was tempted to fly at Osin and end the whole invasion before any more lives would be sacrificed. _Of course_, he reminded himself with morbid humor, _I wouldn't outlive Osin by very much if I chose to kill him, not with all the blasters pointed at me._

"What do you plan to do?" Osin finally spoke. His lip curled. "Kill him?"

"I plan to force you to release your hold on this city." Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the soldier below him.

Osin's laughter echoed through the chamber. Forced. Cold.

"You must realize that the clone army is headed here at this moment," Obi-Wan said. "You have no chance of surviving. Surrender now, and your life will be spared."

Osin laughed again. "You must know that you are in no place to bargain."

"The royal family is safe in our care. You cannot threaten them."

Osin smiled. "Not the royal family, Jedi. They were gone when we arrived." He then snapped his fingers, still smiling. A new figure was hustled into the room, her hands bound behind her back, gagged in the mouth, and a blaster pointed at her head. Padmé.

Obi-Wan was stunned. The Republic had been under the impression that the royal family was in hostage. What was Padmé doing here? Suddenly horror pulsed through Obi-Wan. If the royal family was not hostage, where was Anakin? Had he sent Anakin and the others into a trap?

"A Republican senator," Osin said, motioning towards Padmé, who was struggling faintly against her captor. "I believe you know her as Senator Amidala. She's an old friend of yours, yes? If you or your clone army enters here, she dies, as well as the rest of the city."

"What are you planning, Osin?" Obi-Wan asked him, surprised by Osin's threat. Something was not aligning, and Obi-Wan needed to learn the truth. Osin was hiding something. "You will run out of manpower sooner or later. You don't have the strength to fight against the Republic."

Obi-Wan caught Padmé's eye. She was desperately trying to tell him something. Her expression-filled eyes pleaded with him. She was twisting her arms, trying to slip out of her captor's grip, but it was too steadfast for her to shake it. What was she trying to say…?

"Wrong again, Jedi," said Osin, shaking Obi-Wan's focus back to the present. Osin continued, "We have made a valuable ally. I believe his kind is some ancient enemy of yours, much like our race and the Nubians." Osin bared his teeth. "We've made a deal with this ally: that we shall rise and rule Naboo together."

"Ally?" Obi-Wan echoed. "What ally?" He glanced at Luke, who was standing nearby and frowning. Luke's eyes seemed to be fixed solely on the Senator. _Is he even paying attention?_ Obi-Wan wondered. _We're going to need to get out of here, and I'm going to need his help to help free Padmé before they harm her._

Osin's voice jerked Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "I'd like to introduce you to a new friend of mine."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. Count Dooku.


	4. Love and Scars

Chapter Four: Love and Scars

Leia glanced sideways at Han, who met her eyes with a worried glance._ I wonder how long we'll have to wait here_, she thought. She had already noticed that the others were getting restless with nervousness. She didn't blame them; the passageway had a low ceiling, and the lighting around them was dim. The air felt thick and tight, and Leia was beginning to feel claustrophobic herself.

"You okay?" Han whispered.

Leia nodded. Her heart was still pounding, although Leia was not sure if it was because of her quickly fraying nerves.

The man that Leia had learned was called Ruwee observed the exchange between Han and Leia. "Anakin will come to find us when the conflict is over," he said quietly, reassuringly.

Leia looked in his direction. She was surprised at the amount of confidence he placed in the young Jedi knight, even as impulsive as Anakin had proven to be. She studied Ruwee. He was middle-aged, obviously a man of wealth and esteem. Leia also sensed that he was a man greatly revered and respected by both his peers and his family. "You know him well," she observed.

"He was assigned as a bodyguard to our daughter Padmé two years ago. I understand he saved her life many times." Ruwee paused, drifting off into thought. "I trust Anakin with my own life. I am greatly indebted to him."

Leia was curious, doubtful. The more that she heard about or saw her father, the more that she was confused –intrigued, even– by his life. The man she saw here was nothing like the man she had believed he had been. Doubt and distrust surrounded her. What if it was all a façade? And although she knew he was honest; she could feel sincerity and genuineness radiating off of him, there was something keeping her from placing her trust in him. A nagging, persistent, doubting sensation in the back of her mind was asking one question: How could such a truly noble Jedi knight become a monster like Darth Vader?

"He is a close friend of your daughter's?" asked Leia, trying to take her mind off the situation at hand.

Ruwee smiled. "Oh yes. Anakin and Padmé were always close."

Jobal glanced up at them. Ryoo was asleep on her lap, and Pooja asleep against Sola's shoulder. Jobal smiled, reminiscing. "Perhaps a bit too close," she said to Leia, although she spoke with affection. "But I don't think they see too much of each other nowadays, not with Anakin a Jedi knight and Padmé working full time in the Senate."

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway, mother," Sola said quietly so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping children. She looked at Leia. "Jedi swear off any attachments."

Leia was confused at what Sola said. _No attachments?_ "What do you mean by no attachments?" Leia asked.

It was Sola's turn to be surprised. "You aren't familiar with the Jedi code? Your brother is a Jedi, after all."

"He wasn't trained at the Jedi Temple," Leia answered.

Sola looked curious, but she answered Leia's question without any other inquiries. "Jedi take an oath. They are bound to morality and justice, and renounce all forms of passion, including relationships."

Han was listening to Sola's explanation. "Jedi are not allowed to love?" he asked.

Jobal smiled slightly. "Not allowed to act on their love," she corrected for Sola. "They are encouraged not to form emotional attachments because it is considered distracting."

Sola smiled sadly. "It's a shame, really."

Anakin was not allowed to love, was not allowed to experience passion, Leia realized with slight surprise. Then Anakin had broken the Jedi code by fathering them. Leia grew more and more curious the more she thought. If her father was here, alive and young, then her mother must also be somewhere alive too. Was Padmé her mother? Sola had hinted at their close relationship. Her mind flashed back to when Anakin had learned of Padmé's capture. Leia had sensed his emotions, they had been running through him like a burst of electricity: anger, surprise, horror.

But to acknowledge that Anakin had ever loved was hard for Leia to grasp. Acknowledging that Anakin had ever loved was acknowledging that Darth Vader had once been human, and that Anakin Skywalker was truly a good man. She was not ready to do either.

.x.x.x.

"I have a score to settle with the Jedi," spoke Count Dooku. He was perhaps in his fifties, with white hair and a beard, and his voice was unnaturally deep. "You will leave them to me."

Perhaps realizing that holding a hostage would not accomplish much, Obi-Wan released his hold on the Salixala commander, who then roughly shook off Obi-Wan's grip with a look of deepest loathing, and proudly proceeded to stand by the other four Salixala leaders.

Obi-Wan's brief glance towards Luke was full of resigned acceptance, but his features quickly smoothed, shooing any traces of worry. _He knows that he must face Dooku –_we_ must face Dooku– in order to put an end to this. _

Luke returned the contact, trying to pour his calm and peace into his gaze. _We'll take him together. _

Obi-Wan nodded shortly, acknowledging Luke. Around them, the soldiers backed off, as if they knew what to expect. Many of them inclined their heads, and although Luke did not know what that meant in their culture, he took it as a sign of respect for a warrior. Luke turned his lightsaber in his hand, his finger on the ignition.

"Did your padawan desert you, Obi-Wan?" Dooku taunted as he began to circle them. "Or did he not want to lose a second limb?" He smiled coldly, his gaze fixed on Obi-Wan. "I still have his arm, if you want it back."

"I seem to remember you left too quickly to do such a thing," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes fixed permanently on Dooku.

Dooku only smiled in response. He looked in Luke's direction. "Well, well, another Jedi. I don't know this one. …I must say, Obi-Wan: this will be a bit more of a fun challenge. Our last duel was frightfully…pathetic."

"Ever scheming," Obi-Wan said, ignoring Dooku's taunts. "Siding with the Salixala now?"

"I needed an army," Dooku said simply, smiling. "They're better trained than most foot soldiers."

"This is not your place to intervene, Dooku."

"You cannot stop me, Jedi. No one can." Dooku's black eyes glittered.

"Power and anger blind you," Obi-Wan replied grimly.

"They are not blinding; they are tools. There are things the Jedi do not teach, Obi-Wan." Dooku's eyes were fixed on the Jedi's face. "You could learn them."

"You will die as you live, Dooku," replied Obi-Wan. "In anger, fear, and hate."

Dooku's eyes glinted dangerously. When he spoke, his voice was harsh and blunt. There was no more sickly sweet temptation. "Be it so, Jedi."

With an inhuman cry, Dooku leapt into the air, his lightsaber spiraling towards Obi-Wan like a dagger. Obi-Wan parried his aggressive strike, and was instantly put on the defense as he battled Dooku's many blows. Beside him, Luke joined the fight, and Dooku slowed down his attack in order to balance out the two Jedi.

Luke instantly knew that they were equally matched, and the battle would be difficult. Dooku was very powerful and well trained in combat. He was a more active fighter than Vader had been, so Luke was forced to keep up with frequent parries.

"Even if you win, Obi-Wan," Dooku growled as he slashed towards the Jedi, "You will not make it far."

"You are a fool if you think we came alone, Dooku," answered Obi-Wan. "The armies of the Republic will soon arrive and put an end to this madness."

Dooku had no response, but his expression did not change either. His dark eyes simply glittered and he swung his blade towards Luke, who dodged it and then struck Dooku's side. Although Dooku was able to block Luke's lunge, caught in surprise, the Sith stumbled backwards, momentarily losing concentration. Immediately seizing the chance, Luke and Obi-Wan aggressively pursued him.

Eventually, Luke and Obi-Wan were able to drive Dooku back towards the Salixala leaders. Dooku broke off their fight with a small force shove.

"Good," he said. "But your abilities are no match for mine, _Jedi_." Using the Force, Dooku threw Luke and Obi-Wan into the air. Although it took a moment for Luke's brain to register that he was sailing through the air, but the harsh contact with the floor shook him back to his senses. They both landed heavily on the floor, and Luke felt his head hit the cold marble. Pain rocked through his head. He would have a large bump there later.

Luke glanced in Obi-Wan's direction, concerned for the Jedi Master. He was alarmed to see Obi-Wan's body lying still on the marble floor; Obi-Wan was knocked out. Luke quickly realized that he would need to act quickly in order to protect Obi-Wan and defeat Dooku. He tried to sit up, but his vision rocked swayed. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. He struggled for a few moments with his dizziness, but the feeling only increased with each move he made. He could hear Dooku's laugh, but it sounded faint and far away.

Dooku approached them slowly. They were both injured. This would be an easy kill for him. Dooku raised his lightsaber above Obi-Wan. Finally he would end the life of the man who had caused him so much effort and grief. His master would be pleased.

"No!" came a voice from the side of the room. Luke could see Anakin race across the room, his lightsaber poised to strike down Dooku.

The lightsabers matched one another in a burst of blue and red. Luke felt the waves of fury emitting from both sides, and the blows quickly became heavy. With slight shock, Luke realized that these two men were not dueling; they were battling to the death.

His father's skills were extraordinary, Luke quickly realized. In his prime, Anakin was quick and smart, and his blows fell powerfully upon Dooku's lightsaber. Anakin radiated light and ferocity.

Luke, once he had found that his head had cleared, attempted once more to stand. He scanned the area for his lightsaber, and, finding it a few meters away, summoned it and leapt into battle beside his father.

Anakin looked vaguely surprised at Luke's companionship, as if he expected Luke to be wounded and unable to fight. Nevertheless, Anakin moved over, allowing Luke to join him.

"You okay?" Anakin asked him briefly as they both deflected Dooku's blows.

"Little dizzy," Luke replied.

Anakin did not reply, possibly because he was distracted at Dooku's sudden lunge toward his wrist, which he dodged. But Luke could feel his father open up his mind, allowing his support and encouragement to wash over Luke. Luke was taken in surprise for a moment, touched by his father's gesture of trust. Although reluctant at first, Luke also opened up his mind, joining his mind with Anakin's. Although they did not speak through the Force, they communicated through emotions, reassuring and guiding one another.

Slowly, Luke noticed that Dooku was beginning to scowl in concentration. He was an even match, Luke realized. He also realized with slight surprise that he was beginning to enjoy fighting beside his father. It was something he had always dreamed of, even in his youth. His mind went back to his last battle with Darth Vader, when his father had finally had been redeemed. Once more he felt bitter remorse for his father's death. If only he had turned earlier, perhaps they could have taken on the Emperor together. Perhaps his father would still be alive today… Luke cleared his mind. Here he was, fighting beside his father through the gift of the Force, and wishing for more.

_Your emotions are throwing me off_. Anakin's voice spoke in his mind, startling Luke from his thoughts, although Luke could sense his amusement.

Luke reflected back the amusement. _Sorry. Just reminiscing, that's all_.

There was a pause as Anakin jumped in a tight summersault over Dooku. He landed, and matched his blade with Dooku's. _Is Obi-Wan okay? _

Luke could feel the concern radiating off of Anakin. _I don't know, _he replied, trying to find any way to comfort his father._ He's knocked out, I think._

There was grim acknowledgement from Anakin's side, and Luke was once more reminded of the differences between his father and Darth Vader. The close relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan was obvious, as was their loyalty to one another. _What could have possibly gone wrong that Anakin had turned against his master? _Luke wondered, and not for the first time. His mind went back to their last duel, when Darth Vader had stuck Obi-Wan down.

Finally, in a flurry of blades, Anakin dealt a kick to Dooku's chest, and Dooku stumbled back, thrown off balance. His lightsaber slid from his hand, across the floor. Anakin pointed his blade at Dooku's neck, holding it there in a threat. Luke could see the Salixala around them react, all pointing their blasters towards Anakin.

"You cannot defeat us, Dooku," Anakin hissed in the sudden silence. "Surrender now."

Dooku's face morphed into one of hate. "You are powerful, Skywalker, but you cannot defeat me."

Luke glanced quickly towards his father, watching to see if the Sith's words had any effect on him. They did not.

"I'm not a padawan anymore, Dooku," Anakin replied, his disgust for the Sith evident on his face.

Dooku looked him in the eye, as if reading into the depths. "Join me on the Dark Side," hissed Dooku. "You will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Anakin laughed in response, but his laugh was tense. "I have no desire for your dark ways, Sith." Suddenly, though, his eyes narrowed and his face morphed into a hateful mask. "Get out of here, Dooku," he said, choosing his words carefully, as if each conveyed his barely suppressed hate. "Never threaten these people again."

Luke felt a rumbling in the ground, as if a large ship was passing overhead. _Many_ large ships, he corrected himself when he saw at least a dozen ancient Republic attack gunships swoop in for landings all around the outside Theed Palace. _Well_, he corrected himself. _Not_ ancient_. _They simply were no longer used throughout the Empire's reign.

Luke watched as the clones below spilled out of the gunships and quickly covered the ground like little insects. Some stayed in the city, but many headed for the royal palace. Luke shortly heard gunshots. The clones had found the Salixala soldiers, it had seemed. Luke's gaze snapped back to Anakin and Dooku.

"Clone troops," Anakin replied to Dooku. "You are beaten."

"We will see, Skywalker," Dooku hissed to Anakin. Suddenly, he raised his hands.

_Watch out!_ Luke shouted in Anakin's head when he realized what Dooku was doing, but it was too late. Blue Sith lightning erupted from Dooku's fingers.

Anakin yelled in pain as the lightning surrounded him. He was then thrown across the room, much like Obi-Wan had been. Dooku seized the opportunity to retrieve his lightsaber, and by the time that Luke slashed towards him, Dooku was able to turn on his blade and stop Luke's lightsaber. The green and red met with a clash.

At some point in the fury of blades that followed, Dooku's boot made contact with Luke's chest, and Luke stumbled back. He berated himself for falling for the same trick his father had pulled on Count Dooku.

Dooku whirled around, and, as Luke realized all too late, took off in flight. The Sith lord was disappearing around the corner when Luke had recovered his balance. Luke started off in his direction, but his vision threatened to capsize and he slowed his run, bending down and looking at the floor in an attempt to steady himself.

At the same time, clone soldiers burst into the room, and the area erupted into chaos and gunshots. Luke pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on as blaster shots began to dominate the room. Both clones and Salixala dropped alike around him.

Using the temporary chaos as an opportunity to rejoin with the others safely, Luke headed towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin was rising, and Obi-Wan was stirring into consciousness.

"Master," Anakin said, making his way over to Obi-Wan. He bent beside Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

"Mmm… How long was I out?"

"Not long," Luke replied once he reached them. "But we need to get out of here and find the others. Dooku has fled."

Obi-Wan cursed, earning a surprised look from Anakin's direction.

"Master, I never knew you knew that dialect of Huttese," Anakin murmured, teasing his master.

"I pick up a few of the words you toss around every day," Obi-Wan said, sitting up. Anakin bent to grasp his arm to hoist him up, but Obi-Wan waved him off. "I'm fine, really." Obi-Wan rose, and then turned to Anakin, who handed him his lightsaber. "I'm not dizzy. I have-" He stopped abruptly, then looked at Anakin as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Where have you _been_?" he asked suddenly, an edge on his tone.

"What?"

"Where are the others? Why aren't they with you?"

Luke smiled in slight amusement, sensing that an argument was not far behind.

"They're safe," Anakin said briefly, but Luke could tell he was not paying attention to his Master. Anakin had stood, and was scanning the area around them. He pulled out his lightsaber, turning it in his hand.

"Anakin!"

"Padmé," Anakin said abruptly. His gaze locked on something, or someone, farther away.

"…What?" Obi-Wan said, but his former apprentice did not heed him.

Luke glanced in the Senator's direction. She must have won in her struggle against her captor, because she was now actively fighting against the Salixala, firing her blaster without fear. She glanced towards them and set off in a run in their direction.

"Padmé!" Anakin met her when she approached, and there was deep concern in his voice.

"I was so worried about you," she said, although her eyes were mainly focused on Anakin's face. They were filled with worry and compassion. "Anakin, is my family safe?"

"Yes," he replied. "They're in the passageway off of the queen's quarters."

Padmé visibly relaxed. She nodded towards Obi-Wan. "Master Obi-Wan," she said respectfully. She turned towards Luke. "I'm Senator Padmé Amidala."

Luke met her gentle brown eyes, and something stirred in him. Why did she seem so familiar? She was young, and pretty, with brown hair elegantly swept into a bun. She wore gray traveling pants and a gray vest. Luke was fairly sure he had never seen her before, so why did her presence feel so familiar? Realizing that she was waiting for a reply, he answered: "Luke Sk-" Luke stopped abruptly, catching himself. "Organa."

"Senator," Obi-Wan addressed her. "The clones will help banish the Salixala and help Naboo take back its capital."

"You have my thanks, Master Obi-Wan." She turned to Anakin. "Thank you for keeping my family safe, Ani. You don't know how much that means to me."

Anakin met her gaze. His eyes seemed to soften. "Of course, Senator."

Luke watched their exchange with curiosity. They were obviously close friends, but were using very formal addresses towards one another. Luke was even more curious about the strange feelings emanating from his father: a contradictory mixture of worry and deep relief, genuine concern, and… love? Startled, Luke glanced at his father's expressions. Although his face was mostly clear like a mask, his eyes looked at her with immeasurable gentleness.

Anakin felt love. Luke hadn't even grasped that possibility before. He had always thought of his father as a fearless warrior: loyal, brave, and strong. Yet here he was, undeniably softened by this Senator from Naboo. Although Anakin Skywalker was alike Darth Vader in many ways, this was one emotion a Sith could not fathom.

_Is this woman my mother?_ Luke wondered, suddenly struck with an idea. He and Leia had to have had a mother at some point.

_Leia!_ Luke said, reaching out in the Force to talk to his sister.

_Luke!_ Excitement radiated from Leia. _Luke, I think I found our mother!_ _I can sense her! I remember! Her name is Padmé Amidala, and she is a Senator from Naboo. I am with her family now. _

_Leia, she's here!_

_You're with her? _Luke could sense her jealousy.

_Yes, Leia. She's perfect. _

_…How's Father?_

Luke could not help smiling. _In love. They can't keep their eyes off each other._

Anxiety spilled through their bond. _I want to meet her. _

_I know. Stay safe for now. _Luke enunciated his words, knowing that Leia would probably come after them. He broke off their connection.

"Please, Senator," Obi-Wan said, breaking through the exchange between Padmé and Anakin. "You must rejoin your family where it's safe."

"I will not hide when my home is threatened," Padmé replied stubbornly, and although the fight was quickly escalating, her chin held high.

Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable. He turned to Anakin for backup.

"Senator, please," Anakin said. "Please, for our comfort."

"Anakin, I will not. Please do not ask me to do so."

Anakin looked reluctant, but he did not push her.

Padmé gazed at the three Jedi. "We need to capture and kills Osin," she said, taking charge. In that way, she was extraordinarily like Leia. "Without the leadership of their commander, the Salixala will not be able to continue. Osin was the only to ally them and rally them to fight."

They took off in a run, heading towards where Osin and the other leaders were battling clone soldiers. Luke quickly found himself in the midst of Salixala warriors and fighting his way through. Sweat began to glisten on his face at the immense exertion. Beside him, Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing the same, looks of determination on their faces.

Luke had to cut through four soldiers before he was able to pause. Osin was nearby, shooting down all of the clone soldiers in his way. If only they could get to him…

That was when Luke noticed Obi-Wan, who was quickly advancing towards Osin. Although Luke was powerless at a distance, he still felt his muscles tense in suspense. Obi-Wan reached Osin, and Osin spun to face him, a snarl on his face.

"Jedi," he snarled. "May the Republic fall."

Obi-Wan did not hesitate. He blocked the shots that Osin pointed at him, and then slashed through Osin's body. Osin crumpled to the ground, dead.

Although it took a moment for the warriors to realize their leader was dead, they soon began to retreat, pursued closely by the clone soldiers and their blaster beams.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, Luke, and Padmé. "Let the clones finish them," he said, his gaze still on Osin's dead body. "We should find the rest of the group. I don't expect-"

Luke sensed that something was wrong a fraction of a second after his father did. Obi-Wan's life was in immediate danger. Alarm pulsed through his veins with adrenaline.

"Master!" Anakin leapt towards Obi-Wan, igniting his lightsaber. Apparently his lightsaber found its target, because it slashed through the poised blaster of a nearby Salixala. The blaster sparked and was dropped to the floor.

A mixture of disgust and surprise manifested itself on the features of the would-be assassin Salixala. "Jedi scum," she spat. Although without a weapon, she leapt towards Anakin in revenge, a scream on her lips.

It was Anakin's turn to be taken in surprise as the warrior latched onto him. He obviously had not expected to be physically attacked by someone so much smaller than him, and his lightsaber slid across the floor as he lost his balance and fell. Luckily, Obi-Wan leapt into action to defend his friend. He quickly stabbed the Salixala with his blade and pulled her off of Anakin.

"You okay?" he asked Anakin shortly. He pursed his lips as he looked down at the still body. "So uncivilized."

It took Anakin a moment to reply. When he did, his answer was strained. "Yes," he finally gasped, although it sounded forced. He rose slowly, with the help of Padmé.

"Luke!" a voice shouted from across the room. Luke spun around to see Leia and Han running towards them, followed by who Luke assumed to be Padmé's family.

Padmé sounded overjoyed to be reunited with her family. She ran towards her mother and father, embracing them both in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe," she gasped. "I was so worried."

Her mother grasped her daughter's chin. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked, her voice hard with concern.

"No, no, I'm alright," Padmé replied in relief. She and her sister embraced tightly.

Luke only watched their reunion for a moment because he quickly found himself overjoyed with relief in seeing his sister safe. "Leia," Luke breathed, embracing his twin sister. Leia grasped him tightly. When they released, Luke turned towards Han, beaming at him. "Han!"

Han grinned, clasping Luke on the back. "It's good to see you safe, Luke."

Leia was beaming excitedly at him. _Is that her?_

Luke smiled. _That's her._

_She's so beautiful… _Leia said. _She's exactly as I remembered…._

"Senator, we must get you and your family out of danger," Obi-Wan said to Padmé, interrupting their reunion. "You are still at risk, and we must leave Theed Palace now. Is there a safe location?"

"Can't the clones protect us?" was Padmé's response.

"They cannot guarantee a safe stronghold until they have won the battle. For now, I suggest retreating to a safer location to wait out the battle," Obi-Wan explained.

"The Lake Country," Padmé replied, gratitude in her voice. "We'll go to the lake country to wait until the country is stabilized once more. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Anakin?" He looked to his former apprentice for acknowledgement of his plan, but Anakin did not reply.

Luke was surprised to see how pale his father's face looked. Obi-Wan seemed to notice it too, because he frowned.

"Anakin…?"

Anakin closed his eyes briefly, as if in pain. A moment later, he opened his eyes. "Master," he whispered weakly.

Alarm began to pulse through Luke. Something was not right.

Anakin looked down at his body, looking as if he was about to collapse. "Master… She had a knife." He reached into his stomach and pulled out a four-inch dagger. It was covered in blood.


	5. Lake Country of Naboo

Chapter Five: Lake Country of Naboo

Horror spread through Padmé. She froze, paralyzed.

Shock was also reflected across Obi-Wan's face. He seemed to realize just how weak Anakin truly was, a true testament to their friendship, because just as Anakin unexpectedly crumpled, Obi-Wan caught his friend.

Suddenly snapping out of shock, Padmé rushed towards Anakin. Obi-Wan was gently easing Anakin onto his back, his face also very pale with the realization that his former apprentice and best friend might be in more trouble than he thought.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said sharply. "Anakin, communicate with me."

Ignoring the blood, Padmé knelt beside her husband and took his hand. She was feeling nauseous; the stench of blood was quickly filling the air, but she ignored it, instead pouring as much comfort as she could to Anakin. She concentrated on stroking his hair: a small soothing action that she hoped would relax him. She also grasped his hand, more for her own comfort than his.

Anakin seemed to be struggling to speak. "Master… please, get them to safety."

"You're coming with me," Obi-Wan said, his voice hard. "I'm not leaving you."

Anakin closed his eyes briefly.

"Anakin, I need you to stay with me," Obi-Wan said. He opened up Anakin's shirt, revealing a bloodstained chest. The wound was on the lower left side of his stomach. Obi-Wan tore fabric from Anakin's shirt and began to try to lessen the flow by pressing it into the wound. "Padmé," he ordered looking Padmé in the eye, "He has a point- we have to move on. I'm going to carry him. I need you to lead the group with Luke."

Padmé nodded mechanically, swallowing her fear. She was not afraid for herself; she was afraid for Anakin. She knew, however, that she needed to take charge if they were going to get out of there safely. Her family was still in danger. Although very reluctant to leave Anakin's side, she stood nevertheless and commanded: "Follow me."

She could see that her family was in shock. Jobal had a hand over her mouth in horror, and Ruwee looked very pale. Sola was staring at Anakin, unable to tear her eyes away and clutching at her children. Her family quickly broke out of their shock, however, when the Jedi Luke and two others whom had been called Leia and Han, hustled them onward. Padmé shot Luke, Leia, and Han a grateful glance before taking the lead of the group.

Padmé knew Theed Palace backwards and forwards, in and out. She pulled out her blaster and hustled for the north entrance. From there, they could find a boat that would take them to the Lake Country.

.x.x.x.

The journey through the palace was a blur. It was only until they were safely arriving on the shore of the lake country that Padmé was hit again by the severity of her husband's condition. For the nth time she glanced back towards Obi-Wan, who was supporting the unconscious Anakin.

"He's stable," Obi-Wan said as Luke helped him lift Anakin from the boat. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he's stable." His voice was filled with relief, and not for the first time Padmé felt a surge of gratefulness towards Obi-Wan. "He needs to get inside as soon as possible," he continued. "I'm going to put him in a healing trance."

Jobal and Sola set up a bed in one of the many guest rooms, one with plenty of sunlight and a door to the pavilion. Obi-Wan and Ruwee set Anakin down on the bed, and Padmé hurried to her husband, grasping his hand as he was lowered onto the sheets.

"Obi-Wan, will he be okay?" she asked, turning to the Jedi Master for comfort.

"I'm going to put him in a healing trance," Obi-Wan said. "It will help Anakin heal faster." Padmé noticed he did not directly answer her question.

Anakin's eyes were fluttering. He was slowly coming out of unconsciousness.

"Obi-Wan," he murmured.

Obi-Wan knelt by his former apprentice. Padmé could see the concern in his eyes. "Anakin, I need you to relax your mind. I'm going to put you in a healing trance until the wound is healed."

Anakin did not reply, but his face seemed to smooth out as he sunk back into unconsciousness.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, turning to the other Jedi. "Do you know how to do healing trances?"

Luke seemed to be taken by surprise. "I'm afraid not, Master Jedi."

"I will show you. I need the help of another Jedi. It will make it easier."

Luke obediently followed Obi-Wan's example and knelt by Anakin. As Obi-Wan quietly instructed Luke on using the Force to induce a trance, Padmé felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her mother.

"Padmé," Jobal said, "We should get these people something to eat."

Pushing back her reluctance, Padmé stood and turned towards Leia and Han. "Please excuse me. Anakin is a close friend of mine," she explained. "My name is Padmé. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Our ship broke down outside of Theed," answered Han. He was tall, like Anakin, and had a friendly smile and engaging eyes. "We ended here by accident."

"Of course," Padmé replied. "My family can offer you a home until your ship is repaired. Please, any friends of the Jedi are friends of ours."

"Thank you," Han replied.

"Thank you Senator," Leia echoed. She seemed touched by the offer. Padmé instantly took a liking to her.

Recognizing that these people needed to be cared for, Padmé led Leia and Han out of the bedroom. Although she felt worry and reluctance in leaving Anakin behind, she knew that Obi-Wan and Luke were doing their best to heal him. "I will call the servants," Padmé said to Leia and Han. "They can prepare you each room. Are you hungry?"

Gratitude washed over Leia's face. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, Senator. We are indeed hungry."

"Padmé, please," Padmé said. "Please just call me my own name in my home."

"Padmé," Sola said from across the room. She was carrying a tray of fruit. "Mom has started dinner. Let them sit down and rest. It has been a stressful day."

"Of course."

Padmé led Han and Leia over to the sitting area, where Pooja and Ryoo were playing quietly on the floor. Her nieces had not completely gotten over that day's excitement, Padmé noticed; they did not have their usual energy. They would tomorrow, though, of that Padmé was certain.

Leia and Han took seats on the couch following Padmé's invitation, and a tray of fruit was placed on a side table.

"I hope your ship wasn't badly damaged," Padmé started saying. "I'm sure my father will be able to find a good dealer if new parts are needed."

"Thank you," Han replied. "I'm afraid our ship is in disrepair."

"Once Naboo is safe from the Salixala," Padmé said, "I will make sure that you do."

"You have a charming home, Padmé," Leia said. "Is Naboo always this beautiful?"

Padmé smiled. " Naboo is truly a beauty to behold. I miss it often because I am so frequently in Coruscant, but I enjoy returning and spending time with my family."

"Are you away often, Padmé?" Leia asked her.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled. "Being a Senator is time consuming. Are you also from Coruscant?"

Leia glanced at Han. "Tatooine," she answered for him.

Padmé was surprised. "Tatooine? Anakin is from Tatooine."

It was Leia's turn to look surprised. "Anakin is from Tatooine?"

Padmé found it comforting to talk about Anakin. She fixed the memory of their first meeting in her head, dwelling on it with affection. "Yes, that was where I first met him. I was traveling with two Jedi when our ship broke down and we were forced to land on Tatooine. I met Anakin in a shop. He was nine, I was fourteen." She smiled to herself.

"Anakin worked in a shop?" Leia asked her. "At age nine?"

"Anakin was a slave," Padmé said. She saw looks of surprise cross both Leia and Han's faces.

"Slavery didn- _doesn't_ exist in the Republic," Leia said.

"That's what I thought when I first met him," Padmé replied. "Anakin lived with his mother, who was also a slave. We traded with Anakin's master to get the parts we needed, and ended up freeing Anakin as well. One of the Jedi, Obi-Wan's master Qui-Gon Jinn, sensed that the Force ran strongly through Anakin and decided to take him to become a Jedi."

"Was his mother freed as well?" Han asked.

"No," Padmé answered, her voice becoming sad as she recalled Shmi's death less than two years ago. "It was hard for Anakin to leave his mother; their bond was so strong. When he saw her next, it had been ten years. She died in his arms…" Padme trailed off, remembering how devastated Anakin had been. "I understand she married a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, who freed her. So she did not die a slave."

Leia and Han seemed touched by the story, but Padmé was slowly growing more anxious, worrying about Anakin.

"Aunt Padmé," came a small voice, interrupting Padmé's thoughts. Pooja was looking at her from her place on the floor.

"Yes, Pooja," Padmé replied, grateful for the distraction.

Pooja approached her aunt and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Is Uncle Ani sick?"

Uncle Ani was a name that had been bestowed on Anakin by Padmé's nieces during Anakin and Padmé's last stay. Ryoo and Pooja had delighted in the company of Anakin, instantly taking a liking to the gentle and playful Jedi who had played with them and treated them like princesses.

"Yes, Pooja," Padmé replied gently, lifting Pooja onto her lap and combing her niece's curls with her fingers. "Master Obi-Wan and Luke are healing him."

"Then can he play with us?" Ryoo asked. "Like last time?"

Padmé held back a worried sigh but said gently, "He needs to rest, Ryoo."

"What's wrong with him?"

As if Leia sensed that the topic made Padmé anxious, she answered, "He will get better soon. He's sleeping right now."

Ryoo stared at Leia with round eyes. "Will he play with us after he's well?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Leia answered.

"I want to show him my fort," Ryoo informed them quietly.

"Uncle Ani doesn't want to see your fort," Pooja said. Although she was two years younger than her sister, she was bossier and louder. "Mine is better."

"No it's not," Ryoo insisted.

"Yes it is-" Pooja said, but her mother interrupted.

"Girls, leave the grown-ups to talk," Sola said, coming into the room. "Come on, head to your bedrooms for some quiet play time." Pooja and Ryoo, sensing their mother's seriousness, took Sola's hand and followed her from the room.

As she watched them go, Padmé felt her anxiousness returning. What if Anakin did not recover? What if he never waked up? Although Anakin was often away on Jedi missions and Padmé was left on Coruscant worrying if he was okay, this was a completely different matter, where she knew he was not okay at all. She knew that she was supposed to keep their cover as friends, but at the same time her heart yearned to be beside her husband. Love and anxiety mixed in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't bear to lose him.

Padmé realized Sola was calling her name, and looked up abruptly.

"Yes?"

Sola looked worried, but she said, "Dinner is served."

"Of course," Padmé said, although her thoughts and feelings felt disoriented with her actions. "Let's show Leia and Han to the dining room."

Sola gave her a compassionate glance, and Padmé led Leia and Han from the room.

.x.x.x.

"He should sleep for a day at least," Obi-Wan said to Luke, glancing at Anakin, who was now in the healing trance. Anakin was resting peacefully; it almost looked as if he was in a deep sleep, but Luke knew better.

"Does this trance work on people other than Force-sensitives, Master?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan seemed slightly surprised at being addressed by the title "Master" by Luke, but he replied, "I think you'll find that it works on almost all living creatures. Of course, larger creatures require more strength to induce, and delicate creatures require more sensitivity."

"Does it truly speed up the process?"

"Yes. It allows the wounded to drift with the Force, allowing healing to wash over them. The being resides with the Force, and the Force resides with them. Not only does it help physically, but also mentally and spiritually. In fact, meditation is another form of a healing trance." Obi-Wan paused, and then added with a smile. "It's something I've been trying to teach Anakin for years."

"He's stubborn, isn't he?" Luke asked. Anakin was much like Leia.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes. And impatient and proud. But he is also one of the greatest warriors and one of the best men I have ever known. He is not afraid to do what he believes is right." Obi-Wan laughed. "I truly believe his life goal is to make my hair white by the time he's finished me."

Luke smiled. "Do you and Anakin spend much time together?"

"Almost every waking day for…" Obi-Wan thought. "Twelve years now. The council thinks we work well as a team, and they often assign us to missions together.

"It's ironic though; we have such contrasting personalities that I've often wondered how we manage. I think that we balance each other out. I'm there to keep Anakin from doing anything reckless… well, to _try. _And I daresay Anakin helps me loosen up and improvise." He laughed, one of the few true laughs Luke had ever heard from Obi-Wan, and shook his head, reminiscing. "He's an extremely talented young Jedi. If he wasn't so good at everything he tried, I'm sure we would both be dead right now." Obi-Wan looked at Luke. "Don't tell him I told you that. It would only boost his ego and give him gloating and blackmail rights."

Luke laughed.

"But you, my friend," Obi-Wan began, changing the topic. "Where were you trained?"

Luke hesitated. He didn't want to reveal too much information. "…I was trained on Tatooine."

"On Tatooine? By whom?"

"An old friend who was a hermit."

"A hermit with knowledge of the Force?" Obi-Wan seemed surprised. "What was his name? Maybe I know him?"

"Ben," Luke answered. "His name was Ben. Unfortunately he was killed a few years back."

"I'm sorry for you loss," Obi-Wan Kenobi sympathized. "You weren't taken by your parents to be trained at the Temple?"

"My parents are dead," Luke answered truthfully. "And my aunt and uncle did not have enough money. They needed me to help out on the moisture farm."

"And your sister? She was not trained?"

Luke froze, growing uncomfortable. "No…"

"She's obviously Force-sensitive," Obi-Wan continued. "It's odd that you would have been trained, but not your sister."

"She… she did not want to be trained."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I do not mean to pry into personal matters. It's just that I see a curious Force presence around you and your sister. You are very strong with the Force. It is not very common that two in a family are Force-sensitive."

"Master Obi-Wan," Luke began, although he was unsure if he should continue.

Obi-Wan turned to him, stroking his beard just as Luke had seen Ben do. "Yes."

"Could I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course."

"…Has the Force been known to act upon certain people?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Manipulate them?"

Luke hesitated. "In a way. Bring them places or give them dreams?"

"Select certain people and send them visions? Is that what you ask?"

"…Yes…"

"I know of Jedi who have had prophetic dreams." He hesitated thoughtfully, and then continued. "I believe that Anakin has prophetic dreams, although he doesn't like to talk about it. He dreamed of his mother's death months before she died. Does that answer your question?"

"Has the Force ever purposefully brought people into places to show them things?"

"Directly?"

"…Yes."

"Luke, I sense that you are hesitating in your words. Is there something you fear to ask?"

"Yes, master. I don't know how it will sound, or if you will believe my story."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in thought. "Luke, if you feel you want to confide, you can trust me."

Luke knew he could. He calmed himself, and then asked: "Is it possible that the Force can send people back or forward in time?"

Obi-Wan did not say anything for a while, looking at Luke carefully. Then, finally, "You're not from this time, are you." It was a statement, not a question.

"No," Luke answered. He waited for Obi-Wan's response.

Obi-Wan accepted Luke's answer quietly, slowly digesting the information. When he spoke again, he carefully chose his words. "…I suppose the Force is very capable. The Force does many extraordinary things."

"You believe me then?"

"I sense that you are telling the truth. …While I have known the Force to do the extraordinary, there has only been one other time when I have known it to do the impossible. But that does not mean that what you are telling me is a lie."

"I don't suppose it was sending people back in time, Master?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I know someone who was conceived without a father, but his midi-chlorian count was so high that the only possible answer was the Force."

Luke thought for a moment. He didn't want to interrupt Obi-Wan's reverie. "…The Chosen One, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes."

It all made sense. The one who was prophesized to bring _balance_ to the Force. Who would destroy the Sith. Luke's thoughts went back to that day on the Death Star, when his father threw the Emperor down the shaft, destroying the last of the Sith and bringing balance to the Force through his redemption. Dare he ask Obi-Wan what he suspected? "…It's Anakin, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "You are strong with the Force, Luke."

"It is possible, then… time travel?"

"If the Force wishes you to see whatever lies here, then yes."

Luke nodded. That was why they were there. The Force wanted them to learn from what they witnessed. "…You won't tell the others?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "This is not knowledge that should be spread. The temptation to ask about the future is great and unsettling."

"You aren't asking," Luke observed.

"I'm trying to contain my curiosity by telling myself that the future should stay unknown," he replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

Luke smiled, but sadness swept through him. He missed Ben Kenobi, and once more desperately wished that Ben had not been killed on the Death Star. By the man lying asleep beside them. By Luke's father, and Obi-Wan's best friend. The irony.

"I do hope," Obi-Wan continued as if he did not sense Luke's sadness, "That no one here has a direct influence on your life?"

Luke winced. "I'm afraid so," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then you must be careful."


	6. Power of Love

Chapter Six: Power of Love

Leia and Han finished eating as the sun was setting. It touched the Naboo lakes, spilling out brilliant pinks and oranges over the whole dining room. Around Leia, the Naberrie family was seated at the table. Throughout the meal, they exchanged pleasant conversation, but Leia could tell that the anxiety was high in the family, especially in Padmé, although Leia knew her mother was trying to cover up. Padmé's mind was obviously elsewhere, because she responded to comments or questions with a distracted reply.

Leia had not seen Luke or Obi-Wan at all that meal, which she assumed was also her mother's cause of anxiety. Leia and the others had not heard anything about the state of her father, and, in her own small and personal revelation, she realized that that worried her. Was she developing affection for Anakin after all, after she had been so stubborn to resist? She knew that Luke had already begun to form a bond with their father, and a part of her envied him, but at the same time she was proud and unwilling to bend. She didn't want others to know that she had changed her mind about Anakin Skywalker. She didn't want to admit it herself.

So instead Leia focused on her mother, trying to learn as much as she could about the beautiful and accomplished young Senator. Padmé was all of the things she had imagined and dreamed for. It pained her to know that Padmé would die shortly after their births, for reasons unknown. Leia was desperate to know why her mother had died, but she pushed her questions aside. Right now she wanted to focus on observing and learning from her mother, like a child.

"Sola and Padmé," Jobal said to her daughter after the plates had been cleared from the table. "We will have to set up sleeping arrangements. There aren't enough rooms to go around, and the Jedi need to sleep somewhere."

Sola offered, "Ryoo, Pooja, and I will take my old bedroom. The girls won't mind sharing the other bed."

"There is a second bed in my room," Padmé said.

Jobal nodded, and turned to Leia. "Would you mind sharing a room with Padmé? Unless you'd prefer to sleep with…" Her eyes darted towards Han, suggesting what she was about to say.

Leia shook her head, her face reddening slightly. "No, no," she said quickly. "I won't mind sharing a room."

Sola grinned at Leia, eyes twinkling. "She's a heavy sleeper, so you won't hear a peep out of her once her head hits the pillow."

Padmé grinned at her sister. "Sola! At least I don't _snore_."

Sola pretended to look offended. "I don't _snore,_" she protested, to which Padmé laughed.

"I'll ask Darred when he comes back from his trip," Padmé said.

In response, Sola defiantly raised her eyebrows at her sister.

Ruwee spoke up, "Han can take the second guest bedroom."

Han gave Ruwee one of his familiar lopsided smiles. "Of course. Thank you, Mr. Naberrie."

"I have to apologize," Ruwee said to Han. "That bedroom only has one single bed."

Han smiled at Ruwee. They seemed to have become friendly since their dinner conversation about traveling and models of ships.

"Where will the Jedi sleep?" Jobal asked her husband. "There's only one bedroom left, and it's already occupied."

"I'll share with Anakin," came a new voice. Obi-Wan entered the room with Luke, looking slightly weary.

"Master Jedi," Ruwee said, "How is Anakin?"

"He's sleeping right now," Obi-Wan answered as he and Luke took seats at the end of the table. "He will make a full recovery, but he needs to rest."

Leia glanced in Padmé's direction, where she could see a burden lift from her mother's face.

Jobal stood. "Will you eat, Obi-Wan? And you, Luke? Are you hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luke answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Naberrie," replied Obi-Wan as Sola passed down the rest of the soup.

"I don't mind sharing a room with Anakin," Obi-Wan offered as he filled his bowl with soup. "I would prefer to keep an eye on him. Luke is welcome in our room too. He could sleep on the other bed. I don't need that much room, and I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Are you certain, Master Jedi?" Jobal asked him gently. "My husband and I could give up our room."

"Oh no," Obi-Wan replied as he passed the soup on to Luke. "No, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Mrs. Naberrie. Please, I'd prefer to stay with Anakin. We usually share rooms anyway. I am accustomed to his company."

Jobal's eyes softened, and Ruwee nodded to Obi-Wan in respect. "I'm sure we can find some blankets to lay down for you, Master Jedi."

"Thank you."

.x.x.x.

"Han, will you be okay?" Leia asked Han before she was going to head up to Padmé's room.

Han smiled at her. "I'll be okay, Princess. I still don't know what's really going on here, although you and Luke seem to."

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"I think I already know," Han said, much to Leia's amazement. "We're in the past. I don't know how we got here or what it means, but somehow we're here."

"The Force brought us here," Leia answered, and although Han looked doubtful –he _always _looked doubtful about the Force– Leia continued, "Luke and I are supposed to learn about our past."

It took a moment, but then Han's eyes widened. "Then this man… Anakin Skywalker…?"

"Is our father. And Padmé Amidala is our mother."

"And Ben Kenobi," Han said, finishing for her. "The old wizard. Now I understand why we needed to cloak our identities, or Luke did at least."

"Yes." Leia smiled, reaching up and touching Han's cheek affectionately. "We haven't really gotten to talk since this all started," she began, changing the tone.

"I'm more worried about you," Han replied. "Will you be okay?"

Leia nodded, and they kissed briefly. "I need to follow Padmé."

"I'll see you in the morning," Han said, squeezing her hand.

"I love you," Leia said as they parted.

"I know," Han answered with a smile. They always used that exchange now.

Leia headed up the stairs after her mother.

.x.x.x.

Padmé was smoothing out Leia's bed when Leia entered the bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room," Padmé said to Leia. "Feel free to use it as if it was your own. I'm never here anyway, so I don't mind."

Leia smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you bring anything with you?" Padmé asked.

"I'm afraid not," Leia replied. They had not brought much with them to Endor in the first place, and all the rest of their belongings had been left on the _Falcon. _

Padmé opened up a dresser and pulled out a nightgown. "Here." She handed it to Leia. "For you to sleep in."

"You don't mind?"

Padmé smiled. "No, not at all. The 'fresher's in the next room, if you would like to freshen up before bed."

Leia headed right to the fresher with Padmé's nightgown. She tried her best to comb her hair without her own brush, but struggled with braiding it and eventually gave up. She slipped on the nightgown. Even though it was a bit short, it reached up to her calves and fit her nicely. Padmé was shorter that she was, but they had the same petite frame and apparently wore almost the same size in clothing.

"It fits nicely," Padmé praised Leia when Leia stepped out from the fresher. Padmé was sitting cross-legged on her bed, braiding her own hair.

Leia blushed at being praised by her mother. "Thank you for sharing your things."

Padmé smiled softly. "It's so funny. You look so familiar. I feel like I know you."

_You do. _Leia smiled, sitting down on her own bed. "Politics, maybe?"

Padmé raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you a Senator?"

"No," Leia answered quickly. Padmé probably knew all of the Senators. She began combing through her hair again, hoping to braid it like Padmé's. "I'm distantly related to the Organa family."

Padmé brightened. "Senator Bail Organa and I are close friends. So I do know you in a way."

Leia smiled back. It warmed her to know that her mother and her adopted father had been friends. Her adopted father had spoken of her mother occasionally, but always with sadness.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Padmé offered, noticing that Leia was struggling with her long hair. "My handmaidens and I usually do each other."

"Sure," Leia said gratefully. She went to sit on Padmé's bed, and Padmé began to brush Leia's hair. "Didn't your handmaidens travel with you to Naboo?"

"Not this time, but they usually do. I was taking a personal trip here and told them I wouldn't need to be escorted."

"Do you miss your family often?"

"Yes," Padmé hesitated. "I have many close friends on Coruscant, so I'm never lonely."

"Senators?"

"And my handmaidens, and few Jedi."

Leia wanted to know more about Padmé's relationship with her father. Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments –did Padmé know that? "You're close with Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

"More Anakin than Obi-Wan. Anakin was assigned my protector a few years back when someone was trying to assassinate me."

Leia hesitated, not sure how much she could ask Padmé without seeming too curious. "You care deeply for Anakin," she said softly.

Padmé stopped braiding Leia's hair for a moment. Leia could feel surprise radiating off of her. "Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments," she replied finally, firmly. "And my own occupation discourages it."

Leia sensed that the topic was closed, so she was silent. She worried for a few moments that she had offended Padmé, but soon Padmé spoke again.

"Han seems like a nice man."

Leia smiled, relieved. "I did not think so when I first met him. He was very conceited and arrogant."

"And then he grew on you?" Padmé laughed, and Leia joined her.

"Yes. I told him that I happen to like nice men, and he kissed me." Leia paused, reminiscing with a smile. "That's when I knew that I was in love with him."

Padmé gave a soft sigh. She finished off Leia's hair, tying the ends together with a small ribbon.

"Thank you," Leia said when Padmé let go her braid. A few moments passed, and Leia returned to her own bed. She sat cross-legged across from Padmé. She didn't want to ask any more about her father, or else seem nosy, and Padmé seemed to want to retire for bed.

"Should I turn off the light?" Padmé asked her.

Leia nodded in acquiescence.


	7. Night's Secrets

Chapter Seven: Night's Secrets

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Obi-Wan said to Luke as he spread out some blankets on the floor. "Anakin and I are accustomed to much worse conditions, and the beds in the Jedi Temple aren't exactly the most comfortable either."

Luke nodded. "If we share this room a second night, we could swap?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Fair enough."

"How long do you think Anakin will be out?" Luke asked Obi-Wan, glancing over at Anakin's bed where his father had been stirring in his sleep for the past fifteen minutes.

"He should wake soon," Obi-Wan said. "He usually heals quickly in a healing trance… probably due to his connections to Force."

As if in response, Anakin mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"He's coming around now," Obi-Wan said. "I can sense his Force presence getting stronger." He hesitated for a moment, and then added, "…I'm not worried about him. He's been through worse and recovered fine." He chuckled. "Like when we fell into a Separatist base by accident…" Obi-Wan seemed to sober, but then brightened again, as if he realized Luke was watching him closely. "I have to warn you, though," he continued with a sly grin. "Anakin is probably the loudest sleeper you'll ever encounter."

Luke smiled in amusement. "He snores?"

"He doesn't _snore,_" Obi-Wan replied. "But he tosses and turns as if he's being chased by the entire Separatist army… and he mumbles and shouts out loud."

Luke laughed.

"I do _not_," came a weak voice from the bed.

Surprised, Luke and Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin sleepily open his eyes.

"You have no right to talk," he continued. His voice was soft and hoarse and he spoke slowly. "You snore like it's your job. And you sleep like a rock."

Obi-Wan smiled and ignored the teasing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a reek."

"I suppose you'd know what that feels like," Obi-Wan joked back.

Anakin weakly laughed. "I've had worse."

"True."

"…How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I suppose you carried me?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "You're heavier than I remembered."

Anakin grinned. "I suppose this is one more point for you. What's the score now? 6-8?"

"6-7."

"I distinctly remember being ahead by at least three."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That time on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count."

"Very well, but I'm still ahead by two."

Luke looked at them, both amused and confused at the men's banter.

"The times we've saved one another's lives," Obi-Wan explained to Luke. "Apparently Anakin thinks he's winning."

"I _am_ winning, Master." Anakin's eyes glittered with mischief. He seemed to be growing in strength.

Luke laughed in response. "Han and I have a similar count."

"Who's winning?" Anakin asked him.

"Han, by one," Luke admitted. "But to be fair I haven't known Han as long as you have known one another."

"And I bet you're not half as reckless as Anakin," Obi-Wan added, ignoring a protest from his former apprentice.

They laughed, and then suddenly Obi-Wan sobered. "In all honestly, I don't deserve all the credit, Anakin. I had help. You have Luke and Ruwee to thank for that. Everyone's been worried sick for you."

Anakin's eyes pierced Luke's. "Thank you," he said, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

Luke nodded, touched. He found he did not have words to reply.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Is everyone safe? Are the Salixala taken care of?"

"Not quite," Obi-Wan replied. "The clones are taking care of them. We returned here to ensure that the Naberries were safe and that you received healing."

Anakin nodded. "How are they?"

"Shaken up, as you'd expect."

Luke sensed that Anakin wanted to ask more, but he held his tongue.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense this too. "They're all fine now, Anakin. They're safe here, and very grateful for what we've done for them."

Anakin nodded.

"How is your wound?"

Anakin gingerly sat up, leaning against the bed's headboard. He put his fingers to his side. To Luke's astonishment, the wound was mostly gone, expect for a few bloodstains and a scar.

"How did it heal so fast?" Luke asked Anakin and Obi-Wan, amazed.

"We'll have to take it easy for the next few days," Obi-Wan said after he had finished examining his friend's scar. "But you're mostly healed. Rest now."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Master."

"Of course, Anakin."

Anakin laid back down, and Obi-Wan, satisfied that his former padawan was falling back to sleep, took his place on the foot of Anakin and Luke's beds.

One of the things that Luke noticed about his father and Ben was that they did not change into sleep clothes. They simply removed their boots and outer garments and then slept in their pants and loose-fitting undershirts. _They must do this every night_, Luke realized. Although he already knew that Jedi take an oath of no possessions and no attachments, it had not fully struck Luke until now. His father and Obi-Wan had lived with next to nothing. His mind went back to old Ben Kenobi's home on Tatooine, trying to remember its inside. It had been scarce. Luke had once assumed that it was because Ben was poor, but now he realized that that was just how Obi-Wan had lived his whole life. Obi-Wan had been committed to the Jedi Code even after the Jedi had fallen in the Purges.

Luke felt a surge of appreciation for the old Jedi Order and a little twinge of doubt at his own task set ahead of him. Hopefully he would be able to rebuild the order in all its former glory.

.x.x.x.

It was near two o'clock when Luke awoke from sleep. It was if something had snapped him out of his slumber, and suddenly he was wide-awake. He just lay there, though, not moving, breathing slowly as if he was still asleep. He wanted to return to his peaceful dreams, but something inside him was telling him to keep awake. He sensed that he was meant to be conscious at this point in time, although he was not quite sure why yet.

There was a movement to his right, from Anakin's bed. Anakin was awake too; Luke could sense it. Suddenly Luke felt a surge in the Force, a warning to mask his conscious presence. He knew he was not in danger, but he did the Force's bidding anyway.

Anakin did not just roll over and return to sleep. Although the room was dark, Luke knew by listening that his father had sat up and pushed the covers from him.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered into the dark, softly.

The Jedi Master did not reply. He was snoring quietly.

"Luke?"

Luke was about to answer, but the Force told him to hold back on this too. Instead, not really understanding what he was doing, Luke remained silent and still, as if he was still asleep.

A few silent moments passed, and then Anakin rose from his bed. He glanced around him, taking one more look at the silent room, and then turned, heading out the bedroom door.

Suspicion dampened Luke's mind. _What is he doing?_ He had ensured that both Obi-Wan and Luke were asleep before he left… _what is he up to?_ Something inside of Luke told him to follow.

He waited until his father had been gone a few minutes, and then Luke arose, and, after making sure that Obi-Wan was not stirring, exited the room in the direction of Anakin.

The hallway outside the room was dark, and Luke sensed that Anakin was not nearby. He continued down the hallway, until the hallway opened up to a large circular room. The room had couches and a large rug spread upon the floor. On the farthest wall there was a large fireplace. Although the room was mostly cloaked in shadow, the fireplace's light burned low and its orange embers burned bright. There was no sight of Anakin anywhere.

_I shouldn't be following him,_ Luke told himself_. It was probably just a bad dream_. Obi-Wan had said that Anakin had been known to suffer from bad dreams. Luke turned around, about to head back to his bed, when he felt something run into him.

Startled, it took Luke a moment to realize that Leia had bumped into him.

"Leia?" he whispered to her.

"Shhh," she shushed. She seemed surprised to see him too, but she also seemed adamant that they kept their voices low. She pulled them both behind the wall so that the room was out of sight and they were both covered by the shadows of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked her, realizing that it was no coincidence that both him and his sister had ended up in the same place at such an unusual time.

"Don't you see?" Leia asked her brother, her voice barely above a breath. She made movements for him to look over at the room.

Luke quickly scanned the room again, this time more carefully, and became aware that there was someone lying on the couch, cloaked in shadow. The figure gave no acknowledgement that he or she had seen them, and Luke wondered if he or she was asleep. Confused, he looked over to Leia for explanation.

Leia spoke in his mind. _Just wait. I think I know what's happening. _

Suddenly realization spread through Luke. _Are both Mother and Father here?_

_I think so. _

Luke nodded.

_Watch_.

Another figure entered the room: tall, with broad shoulders and short, wavy hair. Luke caught a glimpse of his face through the light of the fire. Anakin.

The figure on the couch lifted her head, looking towards Anakin. Padmé. Upon recognition, she immediately ran to embrace him. They clung tightly to one another as if they hadn't seen one another in years. Padmé stroked his hair and they kissed.

Embarrassment crept over Luke. _Are you sure we should be watching this? _Luke asked Leia as their parent's kiss deepened.

_I doubt they would do anything questionable here…_ Leia offered, although Luke knew she was slightly dubious. _Just wait. We were meant to see this. The Force told me so._

_The Force told you so?_ Luke could sense annoyance coming from Leia, so he was silent.

Eventually the couple broke away from each other, but they still stayed in each other's arms. Padmé gave a soft sigh. "I've been so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Anakin pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm fine now. On the mend. I just need to take it easy."

"It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime," Padmé said softly.

"…We knew that this might happen when we married," Anakin replied. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. All his actions were soft and gentle.

_Married?_ Luke breathed. Their parents had been married? It was a slight shock to realize that his father had not just broken the Code on one occasion, but that he had gone in clear violation of the Code and gotten married in secret. Luke looked towards Leia, who also seemed very surprised.

"I didn't know that it would be this hard," Padmé whispered, oblivious to the twins' presences.

"I don't think I would have seen you at all if they hadn't brought us back from the outer rims to Naboo…"

They kissed, but Padmé broke it off. "When will I see you next? When will you come home?"

"I… I don't know anymore," Anakin replied, and his face seemed to age with worry. "From the way the fight is going it feels like they'll never let us come back."

"Oh Ani," Padmé whispered. She touched his face. "Hopefully it won't always be like this."

"Padmé, I've missed you so much," Anakin breathed. He leaned forward and their lips touched, eventually turning into kissing again.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" Padmé asked him softly.

"You're not afraid we're going to get caught?" Anakin asked her as they sat together on the carpet.

Padmé smiled. "Only for a few hours."

Anakin smiled back at her. He stretched his legs out towards the fire, and Padmé leaned against his chest, curling up. They were silent for a few moments, listening to the crackling of the fire embers.

Anakin was the next to speak. "What if we moved to a distant planet? There would be no politics, no war." His voice was soft.

Padmé studied him closely, a wistful look in her eyes. "Run away?"

"…I would go if you asked me."

"I know," was her gentle reply. "…That scares me."

"That we could have a different life?"

"That we would leave everything we've ever fought for."

"…We could start a family," Anakin said. There was a thoughtful pause.

"You would want a family?" Padmé asked him softly, lifting her head off of him to look in his eyes.

"If our lifestyles supported it," was the answer.

Padmé touched his cheek gently, as if in comfort. There was a moment of silence between them, but it was peaceful and thought-filled. "If we had a child, I would want a boy."

Anakin seemed surprised. "Really? …I would want a girl."

Padmé laughed, leaning her head back again. "So you could spoil her?"

Anakin chuckled in response. "…What would we name our child, if we had one?"

"I've always liked the name Luke," Padmé responded thoughtfully.

Something stirred inside Luke. His mother had picked his name! It warmed him to know that although his mother had only been alive briefly after his birth, she had been the one to name him after all. Luke felt emotion stir deeply inside of him, and although his emotions were heavily shielded in the Force, Leia sensed the abrupt reaction through their bond and turned toward him, her eyes soft.

"Ok, we'll make a deal," Anakin Skywalker continued softly, oblivious to what had just occurred between his unknown children nearby. "Boy, you name him. Girl, I name her."

"Granted that we both like the name."

"True …because Joclad and Hego are awful names." Anakin stifled a yawn. He seemed very tired, but also very content to be with Padmé.

Padmé laughed, and they fell into silence once more. This silence stretched out a few minutes as the couple watched the crackling fire, until Padmé's voice eventually broke the silence. "The child would have to have your eyes…" She lifted her head to look at Anakin, and then her voice changed tone when she noticed Anakin's closed eyes. "Anakin Skywalker, are you falling asleep on me?" came Padmé's playful teasing.

Anakin shifted his position a bit, his eyes fluttering. "No."

"I might fall asleep on you too, and where would that leave us in the morning?"

"Expelled from the Jedi Order?"

Padmé laughed.

"…What would you name her? Just out of curiosity."

Anakin took a moment to answer. "Leia."

"Really?" It was Padmé's turn to be surprised.

Luke felt a jolt of emotion from Leia's side of their bond. Her feelings were similar to Luke's, but she also radiated a sadness that Luke could not quite understand.

Anakin stroked Padmé's hair. "I've always liked the name," he said thoughtfully.

Padmé was silent for a long time, and both Anakin and Luke seemed to sense her discomfort. Something was creeping up on Padmé's mind, sending waves of tension, uncertainty, and nervousness through the Force.

"What is it?" Anakin finally asked. "You have something on your mind? You're radiating tension."

"Ani, I'm worried."

Anakin looked concerned. "Why?"

"I'm late."

"Late?"

"My monthly cycle. It's late."

There was a pause. "You might be pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. It could just be stress. It's one of the reasons I came here. I wanted to get away from all it all."

Anakin was quiet for a few moments. "Well, we'll just wait and see. Everything will work out."

Padmé also fell into silence. "…Ironic that there is both a Luke and a Leia here and that they are siblings."

"…I didn't think of it like that."

Silence then settled over the room as its occupants became content with just resting with one another in peace. They sat there for a while, a few minutes, before Luke could feel the Force once again brush against his mind.

He turned to Leia. _It's time to go_, he said to her. Although he was reluctant to leave the room and its occupants, he knew that they had to return to their rooms to avoid detection.

Leia's eyes were filled with tears. She just nodded, overcome with emotion. Luke was not sure what had stirred this feeling within her, but he brushed her mind, putting comfort and sympathy in his touch.

_They loved each other, Luke. They wanted us. It's more than I ever imagined._

_Yes, Leia. _

_We could have grown up with this. _

_I know._

_How could Father have possibly turned?_

_I don't know, Leia. I don't know if we will ever know. We will have to ask him, I suppose._

_Ask him?_

_His spirit._

Luke sensed amazement from Leia. _You didn't tell me..._

_You were angry with him at the time. I didn't want to tell you. _

_…I want to meet him._

It was Luke's turn to be amazed, but this time it was at his sister's change of heart. _Once we go back, we can meet with him_.

_You think we'll go back?_

Luke surprised himself by answering: _I sense our time is almost over. The _Falcon_ will take us where we need to go_.

_It always does._


	8. Farewells

Chapter Eight: Farewells

_Two Days Later_

"The internal circuits seem to have burnt out. If we rewire them, we might be able to reuse some of the hyperdrive pieces…" Anakin was saying to Han when Leia approached them. They were both underneath the _Millennium Falcon_, trying to repair the ship.

"Try that stabilizer there," Han said to Anakin, opening up a metal covering over a section of the _Falcon. _

"We can't direct all of the power at once; the ship will be overwhelmed. It's best if we started with a lower power coupling, and then upgraded slowly," Anakin replied, tinkering with the wires at the _Falcon's _belly.

Leia could not understand most of what Han and her father were saying, but even she could see how well they worked together. They were alike in many ways, after all. Although they had been hostile initially, thrown back by each other's pride and stubbornness, they had ultimately bonded over their love for mechanics and flying. For the first time in her life she wished Anakin could have been there to give her and Han his blessing.

Leia approached the ship slowly, still cautious around Anakin. Although she had finally accepted her father as he was, she still felt uncomfortable around him. She had spent such a long time hating him that she found her pride would not allow her to bend or show her change of heart.

"Hey sweetheart," Han said with a smile when he spotted Leia heading towards him. He wiped his hands off with a rag.

"How is she?" Leia asked Han, referring to the _Falcon_. Anakin looked over at her when he heard the sound of her voice.

Han glanced back at the _Falcon_. "We're ready to go. Just a few extra wire connections and then she'll be good as new." He gave Leia a lopsided grin.

Leia smiled back. She was relieved that Han seemed to be himself again. For the past few days he had been on edge; Leia knew he felt restless trapped in the Naberrie home. Han had never been one for domesticity and formal manners, so with his additional worrying about the state of the _Falcon,_ Han had been anxious and prone to irritation.

Han leaned toward Leia. "This guy's incredible," he said in a low voice. "Now I know where you and Luke get it from. He just connected the wires in record time. I don't know a single other person like that."

Leia winced slightly. She felt torn and angry about lying to Han about her father's other identity. It was tearing her up inside, and it hurt her most to know that she was keeping a vital secret from Han. But she was afraid. Afraid of his reaction. Afraid of his rejection. Afraid of losing the man she had fallen in love with.

"What?" Han asked her, apparently seeing the look of discomfort on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Leia forced herself to meet his eyes and put on her best political mask. She knew she wasn't fooling Han, but he knew better than to push her.

"You shouldn't have walked here by yourself," Anakin said, startling Leia from her thoughts. Anakin headed over to where Han and Leia were standing. "There could still be Salixala wandering around."

"I'm fine," Leia said quickly, unwilling to accept Anakin's concern. The Salixala had cleared up almost immediately after the arrival of the clones, and almost all threat to Theed had been eliminated. Although they were still waiting for a confirmation from the commander of the clone troops, Leia knew that she would be safe enough traveling to where the _Falcon _was resting. Theed was already returning to its previous vitality, and life was returning to its streets.

Apparently Anakin knew better to argue, so he just inclined his head respectfully. "Of course, milady."

"I think she's fixed," Han said to Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "She's a beauty," he said, admiration in his voice.

Han ran his hand over the ship's side. "She's the fastest in the galaxy," he said proudly. They fell into a small silence, Han and Anakin both admiring the _Millennium Falcon. _

"I should be getting back," Anakin said, breaking the silence. He wiped his hands on Han's cloth. "Obi-Wan will be wondering where I got to. We'll be heading to the Outer Rim as soon as we get the message from the Clone Commander."

"We'll go with you," Han said to him. "We need to say our goodbyes."

"…We have driven the remaining Salixala warriors out of Theed, General Kenobi," a hologram of the Clone Commander was reporting to Obi-Wan when Leia entered the room. "Queen Apailana has come out of hiding to regain the Naboo Throne. We await further orders."

"Thank you for your leadership in our absence," Obi-Wan said to the hologram. "Please await further commands." After respectfully inclining his head to the Clone Commander, Obi-Wan reached down and shut the hologram off. He tucked his hands in his sleeves, obviously deep in thought.

Wishing to gently announce her presence, Leia spoke out loud to Obi-Wan. "Is the siege ended?"

Obi-Wan looked up. If he was startled, he recovered quickly and answered her, "Yes, Naboo is safe again."

"You will be sent back to the Outer Rims?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Did Anakin tell you?"

"Yes."

"Is he back?"

"Yes. He and Han returned just now_._"

Obi-Wan nodded. Leia studied his face. He was so young, and it was eerie to look upon the face of a man she knew in his old age. He was still the same man, but the old Obi-Wan had possessed a strange type of sadness and quiet. It broke Leia's heart to know that one day this Obi-Wan would become that man.

Leia was suddenly struck with a desperate urge to tell him the truth –the whole truth– behind her and Luke, the approaching end of the Republic, the turning and betrayal of Darth Vader. She felt the thoughts building inside her, pressing against her heart and chest. This would be the last time she would have the chance to warn Obi-Wan. Maybe the future could be changed, the slaughter of the Jedi stopped, her mother and her father saved…

"Don't." Obi-Wan said abruptly.

"W-What?"

"Don't tell me."

"How…?"

"Luke told me," Obi-Wan answered softly. "I know that you are not from this time, and I know that your time holds its own secrets, dangerous and dark. But knowledge of the future is destructive, and the risks are high. It is best for the present to remain focused on their day."

"There are things that could be changed, prevented…" Leia said desperately.

"Milady, no one knows what will happen when time is tampered with," answered Obi-Wan.

He met her gaze directly, and Leia found that she had to avert her eyes, not willing Obi-Wan to see her pain. She pursed her lips and her forehead wrinkled in worry. Maybe Obi-Wan was right. She did not know what consequences might occur if she revealed the future. Ultimately, she knew that it was right to let this present take its course, no matter how much her heart broke over the knowledge of how dark the present would become.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment. His eyes seemed hold deep knowledge and wisdom of beyond his years. "…You have your father's strong will," he said quietly, finally, sadly.

These words, though simple and startling, stirred the emotion deep within Leia. She felt surprise and a desperate clash of sadness and pride, but she found she did not have the words to speak. …She did not want to speak, either. There was nothing to say.

Luke entered the room a second later, closely followed by Han. He glanced at Leia and Obi-Wan, and, ignorant of the conversation that had just occurred, turned to his twin and said, "Han says the _Falcon _is fixed."

"Y-Yes," Leia replied. It had taken her a moment to register what her brother had said.

_We need to leave, Leia._

_I know, Luke._

Luke's voice came back gentle and comforting. _I can sense your emotions, Leia._

_I don't understand… why would the Force show us this if we cannot change the past?_

_You find learning about our parents' past distressing?_

_I find it distressing that we know the future and still cannot help them, _Leia answered, pouring her desperation and sorrow into her words._ Luke, how could our father have turned? How did our mother die? I don't understand why those things could have happened to these people. _

Leia could sense Luke's sadness through their bond. _I don't know, Leia. We will learn someday._

Leia was silent in response, allowing herself to let go of her emotions and inner turmoil for now. When she finally had cleared her mind, she found Anakin entering the room. Anakin was fully dressed in Jedi garb and was wearing his brown cloak.

"Master?" he said expectantly, looking at Obi-Wan for news.

"The Salixala have been driven out. Queen Apailana is coming out of hiding and will be restored to her throne as soon as possible."

"And the Council?" Anakin prompted, tucking his hands in his sleeves.

"They're sending us back to the Outer Rims."

Anakin was silent, his face a mask. "For how long?"

"They didn't say."

"Did they say when we should leave?"

"Now that Naboo is secured from the Salixala, our services are no longer needed."

Anakin nodded. "You're saying we should leave as soon as we can."

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard. "We should say our goodbyes to the Naberries. We owe them much."

"Yes, Master."

Ryoo and Pooja came running towards them when Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin entered the Naberrie sitting room. They immediately raced towards Anakin, shrieking, and grabbed a hold of his robes.

Leia smiled to herself at the heartwarming sight, watching a grin slide slowly over Anakin's face. He cared for them, she could tell. It made her think of what would have happened if Anakin had not turned, if he had raised them. He would have made a wonderful father.

"Ryoo, Pooja!" Sola called, looking slightly embarrassed at her daughters' enthusiasm for Anakin. "Girls, let Anakin go." Leia glanced quickly toward Anakin, who she saw was grinning at Padmé. Padmé's eyes were warm.

Pooja and Ryoo took a hold of Anakin's hand, pulling him towards where Padmé, Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola were sitting. Obi-Wan, Leia, Han, and Luke followed, taking seats across from the Naberrie family.

"We must thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Naberrie and Mrs. Naberrie," Obi-Wan started once he had seated himself. "But we are afraid our services are no longer needed. We're being sent back to the Outer Rims."

"So soon?" Jobal asked Obi-Wan, taking Pooja on her lap.

"I'm afraid so, Milady," Obi-Wan answered.

"I can't thank you enough for your service, Master Jedi," Padmé said, warmth in her eyes. "You've done so much for our family. We owe so much."

"I'm sure the Queen will be wanting to thank you," Ruwee added, looking toward his wife. "She'll be planning to publically spread Naboo's gratitude."

Sola smiled fondly at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I'm sure it would make another holo story about the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly at that, but he responded graciously, "Our presences are needed elsewhere." He looked toward Anakin for support, but his former apprentice was strangely silent and refused to meet his master's glance.

"Are you leaving immediately?" Jobal asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid so, Milady."

Jobal's eyes softened with worry and affection. "We wish you the safest travel, Master Jedi. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood. "May the Force be with you too," he replied back. "You have been most gracious."

Anakin did not reply to Jobal's blessing, but he managed a smile as he stood beside his former Master. He appeared to be struggling, because although his outward features reflected calm, there was great sorrow in his eyes.

Padmé's pain was less visible, due to her training as a politician, but there was also tangible sadness in her features. It was all a mask, though; Leia could feel love and pain radiating off of her in large amounts. She stood with her family when the Jedi rose, and smiled when they smiled, and talked politely, but like Anakin she lacked the peace and grace that would confirm that she was truly content.

Leia found her heart aching for Padmé and Anakin, feeling their pain. She knew that their hearts were straining against the masks they had been forced to resume, and she knew that each felt immense pain at not being able to show their grief in the parting. When would they see each other next? Would they see each other again? It was something that Leia realized she –and they– didn't know.

Leia watched Anakin closely as he and Obi-Wan prepared to leave, studying his features closely: his wavy brown hair, his blue expression-filled eyes, his smile… Would he be the same man when he returned? What had been the catalyst in his turn? What had caused Anakin Skywalker to turn into Darth Vader? It hurt Leia to watch Anakin and to know of his fate.

Leia took a calming breath, trying to clear her mind from all her distracting thoughts and her swirling emotions. The Force had given them an amazing opportunity. Although saddening, Leia also knew that it had also been everything they had needed to see.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were already gone before Leia realized she would never see her father again, never be able to interact with him.

_We should talk to Father, Leia,_ Luke said in her mind.

Leia was confused. _Now?_

_When we return home. …I can hear your thoughts, and I wonder the same things._

_Would he want to talk to us?_

_Yes, I think he would._

_…Is he the same?_

_As this Anakin? Similar. Older, perhaps. And wiser, in some ways…_

Leia was silent, releasing her emotions into the Force. She felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. In a way, it was comforting to learn what she had learned. It had allowed her to give up her anger and forgive the man behind Darth Vader's mask. And although she believed that she would never be able to forget the evil Vader had done to her, the Alliance, and her family, she had been able to understand the good in Anakin Skywalker.

The Force's gentle breath stirred Leia from her thoughts. _Time_, it told her gently, and Leia felt herself resign in acceptance.

Saying farewell to his mother was just as painful for Luke as saying farewell to his father had been. In a way, it was like saying goodbye to her forever. He would never see her again, never hear her voice, never see her smile at him or speak to him. Although he had never realized it until now, his parents' absence in his life had left a hole, a part of him that always ached for them and yearned for their love and support. Their time together as a family, however brief, had finally given Luke the happiness and fulfillment he had always dreamed of. But now that he was once again leaving them, returning to his life without him, and the once-healing wound opened once more, spreading fresh yearning through him. For one reason or another, hiding his feelings at their parting was not hard for Luke. But as much as he washed his emotions from his face and buried them deep inside him, they would not vanish. Secretly suppressed, the grief tormented and tore at him.

Luke felt a gentle touch from Leia through their bond. He knew that Leia sensed his pain just as he sensed hers. With resignation, he opened his feeling to her and felt Leia's mind open in return. Without any spoken words, the twins gently soothed one another through their bond, sending comfort back and forth.

Luke managed to politely and graciously thank Jobal and Ruwee for their hospitable welcome into their home. He could see warmth reflect in their eyes in response to his words.

"Any friends of the Jedi are our friends," Jobal replied gently, placing her hand on Luke's forearm. "We are indebted to them. Please, you are welcome here."

"Thank you," Luke replied, and shook Ruwee's hand.

"Have a safe travel," Ruwee told him. "May the Force be with you."

Luke nodded, his throat choking up. He looked toward Leia, whose eyes met his with unshed tears.

Sola stepped forward and embraced the each of them in turn. "Thank you," she said softly, her forehead creasing with sincerity. She glanced towards Pooja and Ryoo, who were being held by their grandparents. "Thank you for the safety of my family."

Han and Leia each accepted Sola's embrace, giving warm smiles, touched by the woman's words. Luke felt another wave of sadness wash over him. He had grown towards all of the Naberries in his time in Naboo, and even though he yearned most for his parents, the rest of the Naberries held a close spot in his heart. They had become like a close family to him, welcoming, accepting, and filling his time with energy and laughter.

Padmé said her farewell last, giving each of the three hugs like her sister. "I hope we meet again," she said. Warmth and emotion reflected in her eyes. "I know that we will," she said, her voice clear and confident. 

Luke accepted his mother's embrace, allowing her warmth and comfort to wash over him, his mother's love that he never had a chance to experience. _I'm sure we will someday._

Luke looked towards Leia and Han for their assent, and, with a nod, the three of them walked up the loading ramp of the _Millennium Falcon. _

The Force surrounded them; Luke could feel it pulling at him, breathing through him, whispering gently to him. It was time to depart. With one last glimpse at the family left behind, Luke walked up the loading ramp. He wasn't truly leaving them, he decided. When he returned to his time they would still be there, watching over him in the Force just like his father and Obi-Wan. The thought gave him strength and courage. And when he breathed his last breath and joined with the Force, they would be there to welcome him home.


End file.
